AG2: Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten
by Aliviababe5
Summary: My name is Alivia Goode. Last school year I was kidnapped by the Circle of Cavan. I was tortured and almost died. Now I am dangerous and a killer. Despite all of that...the Circle still wants me. And they've put a traitor in Gallagher to get me back. Now it's personal. They have messed with my school and put my family in danger. Now I am ready. I am waiting. I am a Gallagher Girl.
1. Who Am I?

**? POV**

I woke up to white.

Everything around me was… walls, white floors, white bed sheets….pale white skin.

_My skin. _

I sat up and felt a painful tugging sensation on my arm. I looked down and saw an IV fluid needle in my skin. I took a deep, painful breath, and scanned the room.

It was obviously a hospital room. To which hospital it belonged to…..I didn't know.

There were two exits: the door to my right and the large window to my left. I really didn't want to jump out of a window in nothing but a hospital gown but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The door opened and I turned quickly, reaching for the needle I might have had to use as a weapon. Even if it meant pulling it out of my arm.

A middle aged man walked in with a lab coat on and a clipboard in hand. He had bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"It's good to finally see you awake." He walked towards the bed and I spit "Don't come any closer."

He stopped.

Maybe the fact that a girl had told him what to do or because of the fact that he could sense my threat was real. Either way he stopped and stared.

"Who are you," I demanded.

"How are you," he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Who. Are. You," I repeated, ignoring his.

He sighed. "My name is Dr. Maxwell. Now how are you?" "I'm fine…where am I," I tied my lie off with a question. The truth was I was hurting all over.

"You are in Berkley, California." _(The hospital name is to be left out of this briefing.) _

"How did I get here?"

"A couple found you unconscious on one the main streets after midnight.

Luckily they saw you or you could have been jumped or worse killed." I racked my brain trying to think of why I could have ended up in Berkley…on the streets…unconscious.

"Now let me asked you a question."

I looked up at him.

"What is your name?" I froze. "You…you don't know me?" He shook his head.

Suddenly I felt threatened. I had to get away.

"What do you want," I asked, pushing my back further into the pillows behind me.

"I was hoping when you woke up you would tell me your name," the doctor said kindly.

I felt like crying. I was far away from home, I could tell, but I didn't even know where home was.

"I would tell you…but…," I trailed off. "But what?" "I don't even remember my own name."

He frowned.

"It will come to you in time, trust me. Now, do you remember how you got all those bruises, burns, and cuts?"

I shook my head and then groaned. My head started to throb. "You also have a major concussion." "How is it possible that I could have gotten these?" "We've done cat scans, x-rays, and many hours pondering. The only thing that could come to mind was that you had been beaten…or tortured."

I could have been tortured.

Suddenly my skin felt like it was on fire, my stomach felt like it had been kicked over and over, my head felt heavy and my eyes felt droopy. The doctor lunged forward and helped me up right.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?" He reached for the button by my bed, possibly to call the nurse to bring him medical supplies, but I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I was tortured," I mumbled and I blacked out.


	2. Running Doesn't Help

**? POV**

_I choked on the water flowing out the pipe in the corner. It filled the room and I was soon pinned up against the ceiling. I banged on the glass, yelling for or at somebody but I couldn't see them. I accidentally took in a gulp of water and I chocked. I grabbed for my throat us I sunk under. I swam back to the top and screamed. I screamed for help. I screamed "words" in twelve different languages. I screamed because for once I was scared. Too soon the water was at the top of the room. I took my possibly last gulp of air and I went under. Electricity hit the water again and my body went rigid. I screamed and air flew from my mouth and was replaced with water. My vision blackened and I started to sink back to the floor. I turned to the window and stared at the body on the ground. Whoever he was…I wanted him to live. Then…..there was nothing but black. _

I was screaming.

I was screaming bloody murder.

The door flew open and the nurse and Dr. Maxwell ran through.

I started to kick and hit, I did not want them touching me. The nurse pinned down my arms and the Dr. held my legs.

"LET GO OF ME!" I tried to fight them but I was too weak.

My throat felt raw and my head was throbbing. I was hurting all over but I still fought. I know you can never give up no matter how hopeless it might seem.

"Calm down," Dr. Maxwell instructed but it only made me fight harder.

I connected my hand with the nurse's nose and she flew back.

I sat up, punched the Dr. and then kicked him to the ground. I took a deep breath and ripped the IV out of my arm. I screamed in pain as the blood flowed out of my arm. I got up on wobbly legs and ran out the room. I heard the Dr. yelling but I didn't stop. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get somewhere.

"Come on, come on, come on," I willed myself to go faster even though my body protested. I was faster than this, stronger, smarter. But I wasn't there yet.

Another doctor came around the corner and tried to block me but I threw my elbow into his fast, spin kicked him in no place friendly, and ran past him as he dropped like a stone.

All of the sudden I felt a stabbing feeling in my arm.

I looked down and saw a puff of red connected to something imbedded in my arm. I pulled it out and felt myself get dizzy and disoriented. It was a tranquilizer dart.

"Don't let her hit the floor," I heard Dr. Maxwell yell. I started to fall when strong arms caught me and held me up. Then it all went black.

**[{Line Break}] [{Two weeks later}] **

"We found someone who might be looking for you," Maxwell said.

I froze.

I was down in the hospitals cafeteria eating with him.

I had been cleared to explore the hospital as long as I stayed out of rooms.

That and no one was going to stop me. No one had the physical ability that I had, even if I had amnesia and a major concussion, a broken arm, three broken ribs, and a sprained ankle.

My running two weeks ago didn't help my state of being at all.

"Who?"

He pulled a folder out of his bag and set it in front of me.

"They're a couple called the Goodes. They've been looking for you for a while now." "Have you met them?" He shook his head.

I studied the pictures.

The man had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had a slight smirk on his lips. The women had blackish-brown hair and blue eyes. She had a face that could be seen anywhere and forgotten immediately.

"I have never seen these people before."

He didn't say what I was thinking.

I couldn't' even remember my own name let alone remember people.

"Have you talked to them?"

He nodded. "They faxed me a picture….," he trailed off and then placed the picture in front of me.

The girl I was looking at had long brown hair. She had bright green eyes. She had a clear face. She had no bruises, no cuts, and no burns.

_ That girl was me._

"What's my name?" "Alivia Goode. You attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

I didn't know what to say.

"So...when do I leave?"

"In twenty minutes."


	3. Who You Are

**Alivia POV**

I laid curled in one of the plush chairs of the jet, staring. I was staring at the sleeping man in front of me who took time off of work to bring me home.

I shifted slightly and Maxwell woke up.

"You know Alivia; you should really get some sleep." "I'm not tired," I said blatantly. "You still need some sleep." I sat up and shook my head slightly. "I can't sleep."

"Well," he sat up straight, "what's keeping you awake?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm about to go to people I don't remember who say I'm their daughter and that I go to this ritzy boarding school in Virginia. I have no memories, I just learned my name yesterday, and I have plenty of injuries to last me a lifetime."

"Are you worried?" I sat and thought for moment. Was I worried? If I was…what would I be worried about? "No. I'm not," I lied. I was defiantly worried. "You can always call if you need help. I'll pick up if I'm not with a patient I promise."

I smiled.

"Thanks Dr." He smiled back at me. I lay back down and thought for a moment. Maxwell had taken care of me for two months. For a month and a half I had been knocked out cold.

I felt like he was the only one I could trust. The only one I could turn to. "Max-…Dr., if I ever needed your help…for anything…would you help me?" "Absolutely Alivia." "Thank you." I closed my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

**[{Line Break}]**

"Alivia, wake up," a hand grabbed my shoulder and shook my slightly.

I grabbed the wrist, twisted their arm, and sat straight up. I finally woke up to see Dr. Maxwell grimacing at me. I dropped his arm and muttered "Sorry." "It's okay. I shouldn't have startled you like that."

I sat up and stretched.

"We're here."

I gave him a fearful look and he laid a hand on my shoulder. "I will be here if you need me. But you're home now and I have my own family to look after. You are home with your family."

I wrapped my arms around his middle and gave him a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you doc." "I'll miss you too." He kissed my forehead and said "Let's go." The doors opened and we walked down the steps.

Bright sunlight blinded me temporarily and I went by sound. We were at a private airport. There were no airplanes based the way the sound of an oncoming car was hitting off of the jet. An oncoming car.

My vision cleared and I saw a black SUV coming at us. I looked up at Maxwell and pressed myself against him. I didn't know who was in that car. Anyone could be in that car.

This could be a trap. They could try to kidnap me.

"Maxwell, I don't want to do this," I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to the jet but he stood like a stone. "Alivia stop." I stopped but I didn't let go of his arm.

The car was about forty yards away….twenty yards away….ten yards…forty feet…..twenty feet…ten. Then the car stopped. I couldn't see into the windows and that just made me feel worse.

The engine was cut off and the driver's door opened. A woman stepped out. She had on knee high boots, a long sleeved t-shirt, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

It was the woman from the picture. The passenger door opened and a boy stepped out.

**He was gorgeous**.

He had dark brown hair, brilliant green eyes, and bruises, cuts, and burns all over. One of his arms was in a sling and he breathed shallowly like every breath hurt him. But the smile on his face said otherwise. He was defiantly familiar.

I could feel it in my heart. I know that sounds cheesy but…it was true. I took a deep breath and winced.

My ribs still hurt.

"Alivia," that lady breathed and took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Mrs. Goode," the boy said but the lady ignored him. "Alivia baby you're alright," she smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "Mrs. Goode," the boy repeated a little more forceful. The lady took some more steps.

"Cammie," the boy said, looking worried.

The lady reached out for me and I freaked. I grabbed her arm, flipped her over, and forced my knee into her chest while she gasped for breath.

"Who are you?" "Alivia," Maxwell placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me up. I stood up and stepped behind him. The boy helped "Cammie" up and she wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Alivia…you don't remember me?"

I shook my head.

"What about me?"

The boy took a step forward but I didn't have that feeling like I had to step back.

"Do you remember me Liv?"

I froze.

Liv?

Who was this kid to me?

I looked past the bruises and the cuts and the burns. I looked past the scratches and scars. I looked deep into his eyes.

"_She held up a picture of a boy with dark green eyes and messy brown hair. I slowly reached out and took the picture from her. I didn't know him at all. But there was a tugging feeling that was pulling me. It wasn't from my stomach…it was from my heart. There was something special about this boy….I just didn't know what."_

I stumbled into Maxwell.

"You're….you're," I struggled.

I knew his name. I knew it! I closed my eyes. I thought hard.

** It was killing me.**

I had to find a way to trace his name somehow.

It was…..no way.

"Trace. You're name is Trace."


	4. Home

_**Hey guys, I can't remember what Alivia's full name is. Either its Rachel Cameron or Cameron Rachel. If anyone remembers please PM me or leave it a review and I'll change it. Thanks!**_

**Alivia POV**

I sat wide-eyes, straight backed, hand and legged crossed the whole way to the private airport.

The entire ride was quiet, tense, and silent. No one wanted to say anything.

I know I defiantly didn't. Even when I wasn't completely focused, I could tell they were taking turns watching shard looks occasionally, like they were having a silent conversation.

Eventually I shifted positions and tucked my knees under my chin. I wrapped my arms around my knees and held them tight to my body.

I looked up and saw Trace watching me. He stated at me with nothing but hurt, sadness, and something deeper. Something I couldn't quiet place.

"We're almost there," Mrs. Goode said quietly.

Trace moved his gaze to out the window and I dropped mine.

**[{Line Break}]**

We got out of the car and I scanned the area. Any normal person wouldn't have noticed the ten guards lurking in the shadows, the agents who just drove up behind us or the helicopter that flew over us twice since we had gotten there.

But I was no normal person.

So I did notice.

I also noticed how close Trace was to me.

I took steps ahead and glared at him. He stared back only without the hatred I gave him.

"Cameron, you found her" an agent jumped out of the car.

This agent had shoulder length hair and blue eyes like Mrs. Goode. She was obviously related.

"Hello Abby."

They gave hugs and then Abby turned to me. "Hey squirt junior," the lady smiled. I gave her a strange look.

"Do I know you?"

The lady froze.

"What is she talking about," Abby laughed/asked.

"Abigail-." "She doesn't remember," Trace interrupted, simply and sourly. "What." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Mrs. Goode and Trace shook their heads.

"What did they do to her?" "They took her a lot of times. Those last few days…I never saw here again," Trace trailed off.

A girl can tell when a guy is hurting. A highly trained operative can tell when a spy guy is hiding something too. Some questions are meant to be left for other times.

"They took her from you? She left your sight?"

"**She is right here**," I yelled.

They all stared at me.

"I may not remember much….but I'm right here," I whispered.

"We know. I know, they know, we know," Trace said, meeting my gaze.

"We need to leave," Mrs. Goode said.

"Right."Trace opened the jet door and walked in, not looking at me once.

Abby and Mrs. Goode walked on next. I had nothing better to do than to follow them.

So I climbed the jet steps and walked inside.

**[{Six hours later}]**

A hand was stroking my forehead. It was large and rough but it was gentle.

I opened my eyes and saw Trace above me.

We didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"We're here," he said quietly. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, he was gone.

I stood up and looked out the window.

Next to us was a huge mansion with manicured grounds and a large barn.

"So…this is home."

**[{Line Break}]**

When we walked through the giant front doors, no one was there.

I looked around the building and took a deep breath.

The building was huge!

There was a large stairwell that led up where I'm guessing were rooms and other classrooms. To my left were hallways that had rooms down them and behind me I'm guessing was the dining hall based on the amount of noise coming from it.

"Go ahead and eat," Mrs. Goode told Trace.

"Should I tell the others?" "Sure. Make sure no one else hears you. We don't need this getting out."

He nodded and then headed to the dining hall.

As he opened the door, he looked back at me. I just stared.

He went inside and closed the door behind him. I turned to Mrs. Goode.

"When do we eat?" She smiled. "Today is Sunday," she said and started towards the office to the left of her. As she opened the door she smiled, "You eat with me."

**[{Line Break}]**

Something about this office was familiar. Obviously she was my mother and I went to this school before I went missing but there was something else. Like everything about this office was filled with love and home. It felt like family.

"What do you want for dinner," she asked, "I have anything you want really."

"It doesn't matter to me," I said quietly. I knew she heard me.

It was quiet for a while. Finally I broke the silence.

"Why don't I remember?" She smiled at me with a teary look. "I don't know sweetie. We don't know what they did to you."

"We?"

"You're father and I. You're Grandmother and Grandfather Rachel and Joe and you're grandaunt and granduncle…I guess…Abby and Edward. Your aunt and uncle: Bex and Grant. Your other aunt and uncle: Macey and Preston. Your other aunt and uncle: Jonas and Liz. Your roommates who are like your cousins: Amelia, Rebecca, and Kodi. Your other "cousins": Jake, Alex, and Dondre. And then Trace. That's who "we" is.

"What is Trace to me?" She didn't even turn to look; she was too busy paying attention to the food. "He's your boyfriend."

My boyfriend?

"I remember him….but barely." "You'll remember eventually, don't worry."

"Why do I remember him…but barely anyone else….mom?" She smiled like I made her day. I had to remember she was my mom…even if I barely remembered her.

"You and Trace were kidnapped together. He was with you for the past few days until they took you from him."

"Who are they?"

"The Circle."

"Who is the Circle?"

"The Circle is-."

Suddenly the door flew open and seven kids stood in the doorway.

Three girls were in front and four guys were in back. I jumped up off the couch and stood in a tense, upright position.

"ALIVIA RACHEL CAMERON GOODE!" The tanner of the three girls jumped at me and put a death grip around me.

I couldn't fight her either so I just stood there and took it.

She let go and a girl with blondish-black hair and bright blue eyes hugged me tightly too. As soon as she let go, a blur of blonde attacked me. If the other two girls hugged tightly, it was nothing compared this girl.

She was the tiniest but that meant nothing.

"You're finally home," she whispered.


	5. We Just Have To Wait

**Trace POV**

We all sat in Cammie's office.

(I know that calling you're girlfriends mom by her first name is kind of weird sounding but Cammie gave me permission so it was cool.)

The girls and guys were just so happy to see her. Trust me I was too…but they didn't know yet. They didn't know that she didn't know them anymore.

Liv was taking their hugs calmly…unlike when Cammie tried to give her a hug. She freaked or something but I'm glad I noticed or else my other arm probably would have been broken.

I watched her while she slept which could be classified as creepy….but I love her too much to care.

She seemed to have nightmares. She twitched and flailed and sometimes screamed. I knew what she was dreaming about. They were the same things I was dreaming about.

Being in the Circle's base. Being tortured and beat to the brink of life.

She didn't know it but she would sometimes whisper my name…or breathe it out.

I stroked her hair, arm, forehead, or hand. Anything to let me know that she was alive.

I finally had her back and she barely remembered me.

While the others were chatting about to Cammie how glad they were to see her and how they should take care of her and stuff, Alivia slipped out of the room.

No one ever pays attention to me….so I followed her.

**[{Line Break}] **

She walked all the way to the library.

No one was in there because everyone was at dinner. She walked around her favorite chair in front of the fire.

I couldn't figure out if I should have said something or stepped out when she said "I figure out what you are to me."

I was not expecting that.

"Who told?"

"My mother," she said it gingerly like the word was foreign to her.

"And what did she say?" "That you were with me when I went missing." Painful memories filled my mind and I stumbled a little. If she noticed she didn't say anything.

"Yeah I was."

Suddenly she was right in front of me. We were about an arm's length away but we didn't touch.

She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers.

She has beautiful green orbs that make you want to say anything…do anything. They've always been the death of me...sometimes almost literally.

"Why don't I remember," she asked. "I don't know," I whispered.

She was closer this time.

"What is going to take me to remember?"

"Alivia…trust me…be glad you don't remember. Because I do. Every scream is fresh in my mind. Every flash of the whip can still be felt on my back. Every kick in my stomach is there. _Be glad you don't remember_."

For once in my life I was jealous of my girlfriend.

She didn't remember a single thing. I remembered everything.

"I want to remember! I want to remember what happened. I want to remember my memories. My family. My friends. _**I want to remember us**_," she said, tears fresh in her eyes. I wanted to wipe them away so badly!

"I want to remember. Even if messes up my head, even if they have to lock me away in a physic ward. If it messes up my whole career, I want to know."

I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"No you don't."

The tears slid down her face but I didn't wipe them away.

"Alivia, you couldn't be any luckier to not remember. Trust me, it'll come to you. But everything takes time."

I slid my hand around the back of her head and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"We just have to wait," I whispered and then left.


	6. Being A Teacher And Being A Teachee

**Alivia POV**

I wasn't admitted into classes for another two weeks.

So I had nothing to do but explore the mansion.

I really didn't know where I was going; my feet kind of took me there on their own. I found myself in front of an elevator.

I didn't know where it led so I didn't try to open the doors or stick my finger on the DNA needle. I just stood there.

"It's really you." I whipped around and found myself staring at a young girl.

She looked to be about 12 or 13; a seventh grader. She was staring at me in awe.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She smirked. "There are over 2,000 students and out of that about 78 7th graders. I don't think anyone will miss me."

Something about her reminded me of…well…me.

I smiled at her.

"What's your name?" "Bailey Southers. I'm 13." Bailey had short black hair and dark brown eyes that were large and innocent looking. She reminded me of a porcelain doll.

"Bailey, who's class are you in right now?" "Covert Operations with Townsend."

"Let's go then."

I turned away from the elevator and headed with her downstairs.

"Can I ask…why are you out of class," Bailey asked. "I could ask you the same question missy?" She laughed. "I skipped. I'm already ahead in all of my classes…except COW," she frowned, "What about you? Why are you out of class?"

I stared at the ground.

"The doctors haven't cleared me yet."

"Oh."

She walked for a while with her head down and mouth closed. Suddenly she blurted, "You know you're like a legend among us 7th graders? You and your friends."

"Oh really?"

"We always hear stories about your mom and dad…or you and Trace," she blushed. "Do you fancy Trace?" She blushed again and nodded. "Maybe." "I could get you and your friends to meet my friends." "Really? You really would?" I nodded and she squealed.

Then she got a smug look.

"I cannot wait to tell my friends!" "Who are your friends?" "Janae, Rachel, and Samantha. Janae and I have been together since birth though."

Bailey turned out to be a really cool kid. She had four siblings, all girls; each one was going to come to Gallagher when they came of age. Her mom was an operative in Langley but she wasn't super known. Her mom seems to always talk about my mom (in a good way) and even the little four year old knows about my apparently.

"I want to be just like you when I get in high school."

"Really?"

She nodded earnestly.

Finally we were at the CoveOps room.

"Here we are Bailey." I placed my hand on the door and smiled.

"I'll see you around kid." She smiled. I opened the door and I got 26 students and 1 teacher staring at me.

"May I help you Alivia?"There are a lot of things my uncle is.

Being polite is not really one of them.

"I'm returning a runaway student Professor Townsend."

Whispers filled the room and I stepped in with Bailey. Bailey smiled at me and then moved to the back at a desk with three other girls. She sat in between an olive-skinned girl with thick curly brown hair and a skinny girl with bright blonde hair.

Next to the girl with blonde hair was a girl with short black hair who raised a perfect eyebrow at Bailey like "Where were you?"

They reminded me of Reb, Kodi, Ames, and I when we were younger.

I smiled sadly.

"I'll be leaving now."

I went to leave when Uncle Edward said "If you don't mind, we would love it if you shared some of your knowledge that you have collected during your years of learning in Covert Operations."

"Sure."

I shut the door and then walked up to the front of the room.

"You guys have just entered seventh grade. Everything about your life before is gone. Anything you thought you knew is beside the point. Now life is measure with life or death scenarios. You have drug dealers, smugglers, terrorist groups, and other things that are real. All the things you've seen in movies are fake. We don't scale walls with suction cup shoes and we don't use laser lip gloss. We use honeypotts, alias, fake IDs, pocket litter. We can use tissues to change our entire demeanor."

The girls hung on with every word, like they couldn't get enough.

"Everything you're going to learn is going to keep you alive. You have to pay attention no matter how boring a class might get. You have to stay in class even if you're ahead," I gave a pointed look to Bailey and she dropped her head.

"Most of you will go into the field and make Gallagher Academy proud that they can call you Alumni. _Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women will be proud to call you sisters._"

Uncle Edward smiled at me; I saw it in the mirror in the back of the room.

"In order to get there, you must listen to these rules."

All of the girls sat up straighter.

"The most important thing any spy must know: Notice things."

It was the first thing I had ever been taught, I remembered that.

"The second most important is: If you need a weapon, it's already too late."

Uncle Edward chuckled quietly behind me.

I told the 7th graders everything I knew. Everything I had ever been taught was showed to them years beyond they were supposed to know. I knew everything I told them could save a girl's life, a spy's life, an operative's life.

"Anything can happen guys. One minute you could be at school, and the next moment you're in a foreign terrorist group's base being beaten till an inch of your life remains," I trailed off.

These girls knew what had happened to me, but they didn't know truly

. I looked up and saw them staring at me with respect.

Then the bell rang and every girl hopped up from their seats.

"I want a two paged summary on what Alivia talked to us about," Uncle Edward called at the girl's retreating backs.

I stood there staring at the ground.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"You did good Liv. You did really well."

I smiled and was soon left alone by myself.

**[{Line Break}] **

I got my food and went to sit by my friends.

Kodi waved me over and I sat down in between Reb and Alex.

Trace was sitting across from me and smirked.

Everyone froze, like they were waiting for something. I gave them a weird look.

"Is something wrong?"

They shook their heads and sighed sadly. Trace dropped his gaze.

"So Alivia, do you think you're ready to go back to P&E," Reb asked deviously. "Depends on whether you are ready to lose or not," I smirked. Everyone laughed except Trace.

"Absolutely not." Alex, Dondre, and Jake shared a glance that did not go unnoticed.

"Trace man, she wasn't really going to," Jake said.

Dondre and Alex shifted uncomfortably like they was getting ready to jump up and hold Trace down.

"She can get hurt. Her concussion is not fully gone yet. If she hit her head she could go into a coma." "Trace, I wasn't seriously going to make her fight," Reb said.

"You know exactly how Alivia is," Trace raised his voice; "she would eagerly go and fight you."

"Trace," I stared at him, "I wasn't going to."

His eyes bore into mine.

"Don't lie because you see I'm mad Liv. There's no point in that."

He stood up and walked out of the dining hall. Before my friends could stop me, I jumped up and followed him.

"**Trace**," I yelled.

He was outside already.

I opened the doors and found him standing there. He was shaking but it wasn't cold outside and he didn't have a cold. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Trace."

He turned and looked at me. He mumbled something under his breath."What?""I don't want you getting hurt anymore."He took his good hand and placed it under my chin.

"I never want to see you hurt again," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.


	7. Conditioning

Alivia** POV**

"_Absolutely not." _

_She can get hurt." _

_"I don't want you to get hurt anymore." _

It had been a week_. _I was still mulling over what Trace said.

I probably shouldn't have.

I really shouldn't have.

But I took Trace's words to heart.

I wanted to make sure I was ready. I wanted to make sure I was okay. I wanted to make sure I was okay enough to fight someone.

_**I had to know.**_

I sat up in bed and watched my roommates.

Reb turned in her sleep, Kodi snored lightly, and Ames mumbled something. If they caught me out of my bed I was dead I knew it. I slowly crept out of bed and opened the door to our room.

I snuck out and walked to the boys' room down the hall.

I slowly pulled the knob down and opened the door.

I studied the room and looked for Jake.

Trace and Dondre shared a bunk bed on the left side of the room, Jake and Alex on the other. Luckily Jake slept on the bottom bunk.

I crept over to him and pushed my hand on his mouth.

His eyes shot open and he went to yell when I placed a finger to my lips.

"Alivia…why are you up so late," he asked after I removed my hand.

I sneaked a glance at the clock that read 1:25 A.M.

"I'm sorry I had to ask for a favor."

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

I took a deep breath and said "I need you to help me sneak out of Gallagher."

**[{Twenty-five minutes later}] **

We sat at the top of the steps waiting for him to be able to hack into the database.

"Does this have anything to do with lunch's "discussion"," he made air quotes and almost dropped his computer down the stairs. I caught it and placed it back on his lap

"Maybe."

"You don't have to do this Liv. We all know how strong you are at full strength." "But I'm not at full strength Jake. If something were to happen I would want to be able to take care of myself."

He shook his head.

"You are way too determined for my liking. Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" "I just want to know," I said forcefully.

He shrugged and typed away at his keyboard.

I sat with my arms resting on my knees, taking deep breaths. There was nothing better to do.

"I take it this is not the first time you've helped me sneak out of the school."

He shook his head, sending his hair flailing around.

"What gave it away?"

"The fact that you just easily agreed to help me sneak out without questions or a reward." "Please, I'm not Amelia or Alex. I don't ask questions and I don't hustle people. I help them."

I smiled and he smiled back.

"Okay, you need to count the minutes and be careful. You have exactly two hours before the system overrides mine and you get locked out. But I'm pretty sure you'll make it back in time. Just don't twist your ankle or tear your flesh out again."

I stared at him strangely.

"Is that an inside joke or something?"

He chuckled.

"Normally the people who are on the inside of the jokes remember them but hey, what more could I ask for?"

We walked down the steps quickly and quietly.

"As soon as it hits two o'clock even I'll start the time. You have until then to make it back." I gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Jake." He squeezed me back.

"No problem. Just do me a favor. Try to make it back so you don't get locked out. I don't need Trace on my back again." I smiled and said "No problem." I placed my hand on the door knob and waited.

"Go."

I pulled the door open as fast as I could and ran.

**[{Line Break}]**

Running hurt.

My lungs couldn't move fast enough to get air in, my head pounded, and my entire body felt like it was on fire.

Yet it felt so good!

I took deep breaths and soon got to the P&E barn. I leaned against the doors and gulped in air like a fish out of water.

Finally when I was ready I pulled open the barn doors and walked inside.

The barn is huge.

There was a rock climbing wall, a mat in the middle of the floor for sparring, and a whole weapons rack that seemed to be used when Gilly herself was a teenager.

But I focused on the area with the punching bags.

I had to see if I was ready. I walked over and took a deep breath.

I stood in fighting position.

And then I punched.

The sound of my bare hand smacking the plastic covering echoed through the barn.

It sounded good.

It sounded strong.

So I did it again.

For an hour and a half I kicked and punched the bag. The adrenaline kept me going. The fact that I was getting stronger kept me going. The thought of being able to fight someone and win kept me going.

\I did one last spin kick and then I stopped.

I dropped to the ground and stared at the ceiling.

My breathing was rapid and my lungs were on fire. My fists ached and my legs felt like jelly. My head was pounding and felt too heavy for my neck to hold up.

"Conditioning," I choked out to myself.

No one could hear me in there.

That was for me only.

"It's going to take conditioning," I whispered.

I sat up and took a shallow breath. I had twenty seven minutes and thirty four seconds and counting to get back to the school. It was too early for most students to get up but it was just the right time for teachers to get up.

I got up slowly and stared at the punching bag.

"Tomorrow night…I'll be back."


	8. No Matter How Safe You're Still Worried

**Alivia POV**

I woke up at 5:30.

I got exactly an hour and twenty-six minutes of sleep.

I dragged myself out of bed before the other girls and put myself in the shower.

As I stood in the hot water, letting the tension wash off me, I heard pounding on the door.

I heard Reb groan and yell "Can I bloody help you?" The door opened and I heard Trace yell "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" "Alivia. Where is she?" "She's in the shower."

I had my hand on the shower knob, ready to turn it off if I had to.

Trace knocked on the door and asked "Liv, are you in there?"

"Yes Trace," I breathed.

He moved away from the door and I continued to wash up.

Three minutes later I turned the water off, dried off, dressed myself, and walked out of the bathroom. I was pulled into a one-armed armed that squeezed the air out of me. "Trace, let go," I struggled.

He let go of me but held onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Someone left the building this morning and I thought it was you."

I smiled sweetly and did the most natural thing that comes to a girl.

I lied.

"I was here the whole time Trace."

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He smiled and then turned to the girls.

"See you guys at breakfast."

As soon as he closed the door Reb, Kodi, and Ames crossed their arms.

"What?"

"Why did you leave the room," Kodi demanded. "Why didn't you take us with you," Red asked. "How did you get out," Ames freaked.

"One: I went to the P&E barn to…condition. Two: I didn't want to wake you guys. Three: I used to Jake," I blushed.

Ames threw her hands up in disgust.

"What do you mean conditioning?" "I was trying to see how weak I was. I was trying to see if I had gotten any stronger."

"Do you know what kind of physical exertion you could have put yourself in," Reb yelled.

"Shh! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"By whom exactly?"

The door flew open and my mom and a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes stood in the doorway; looking livid.

"By us."

**[{Line Break}]**

"What in the good Lord's name were you thinking," my mom yelled.

I sat in her office on the couch, being chewed out. The man sat leaning against her desk, arms crossed, mad look on his face.

"Do you know what could have happened? You could have been kidnapped; again mind you! You could have been hurt. You could have hit your head and fallen and we wouldn't have known. You could have been locked out the Gallagher Academy walls!"

She continued yelling at me but I was more worried about the man. The disappointment on his face was more than I could handle.

Just then I realized my mom had stopped yelling.

I had also noticed that I was staring at the man and he was staring at me.

His eyes were just like mine.

His hair was just like mine.

His smirk…was just like mine.

"I take it you're my father?" He laughed throatily. "Yes. I am your father."

"Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Because I expected it…and it's more of an "I told you so" to your mother."

My mom groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You two are unbelievable!"

"Is there something you would like to say," my dad asked. "I'm sorry that I left the school building in the wee hours of the night?" "What exactly were you doing in the wee hours of the night?" "I was….I went to…," I couldn't figure out how to place my words.

"Alivia," my mother asked and crept forward, "why did you leave the mansion?" My dad stood up straight and stared at me. "I left…for some fresh air," I lied.

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

"I wasn't feeling good so I left to get some air. My head was pounding."

I knew if I used the "head trauma" excuse she would leave me alone. My dad raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…don't leave again!"

I nodded and went to leave. My dad followed me out.

As he closed the door he grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall.

"Alivia Rachel Cameron Goode. You may be a good liar to your friends but I will not have you lying to your mother. What was the really reason you left the building?"

"I went to exercise."

He let go of my arm.

"Oh."

I nodded.

"Go to breakfast. Meet me tonight down in the foyer okay princess?"

He kissed my forehead.

"Okay." I hadn't met my father yet…but he didn't care.

As he disappeared back into my mother's room, I headed down to eat, not even thinking about what just happened, but remembering exactly what he just said.

**[{Line Break}] **

I sat down in between Trace and Reb and quietly ate my omelet.

Trace looked at me through the metal pitcher and gave me a worried glance.

His thumb rubbed circles into my back and he whispered "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

Reb gave me a wary look and I pinched her thigh. She punched mine back and so I decided not to use physical contact to get my point across again.

"So Jake, did you have a nice night last night," Kodi asked.

Jake turned red.

I glared at her.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Stop," his gesture seemed to scream.

But Kodi was never known to back down so she placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward to look at Jake.

"Kodi Winters, take your elbows off the table immediately," I heard Madame Dabney screech from across the dining hall.

I glared at Kodi and said "Stop."

She rolled her eyes and Jake stared at the table.

I took two more bites of my omelet and stood up.

"Where are you going," Alex asked. I smirked at him.

"I feel like robbing a bank. Care to join me?"

He laughed but Kodi nudged him with her elbow and he stopped.

"I'll come," Trace said and stood up.

I grabbed my trash and his, balanced it on one hand, and grabbed his hand.

"See you later," I said sourly. Ames gave me a pitiful look and Jake gave me a mournful look.

"You can come," I mouthed.

He shrugged.

I threw Trace's and I's trash away and then smiled at him.

"Would you like to help me do something?"

"And what would that be?"

"_I would like you to help me remember_."


	9. Explanations

**Trace POV**

"How exactly am I going to help you remember?"

"Take me places we've gone. Take me to where I was last before I left. Show me everything," she spread her arms and turned.

I laughed. "Are you in a good mood today?"

"Well about five minutes ago I wasn't but now I am."She smiled brightly.

She grabbed my hand and spun around, effectively twisting my good arm painfully. "Ouch," I winced. "Sorry," she laughed but she didn't let go of my hand.

"So where are you going to take me first?"

"Just follow me."

I let go of her hand and we walked up the steps. It was silent for about five seconds when she asked "Where exactly are we going?"

I chuckled.

"Someone is in-patient."

"I have nothing better to be," she said grumpily.

"Hey, don't say that," I turned her to face me. "Just because you don't remember much does not mean you aren't worth much."

"I can't go to classes, people won't let me spar," she gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes, "I am unable to do anything!"

Liv threw her hands up in the air, missing my face by inches.

"Next week you'll be able to go to classes, wait a week and I'm sure your mom will clear you for protection and enforcement. You can do anything Alivia! You're just not physically and mentally stable yet."

"So you're saying I'm a nut job that needs to be tied down?"

"No," I tried to find an explanation but I couldn't get the words out.

She laughed and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"I understand. I'm ready but I'm not." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Exactly. Now come on before people start asking questions."

I pulled her with me and turned the corner just as the dining halls doors opened.

**[{Line Break}]**

"Open your eyes," I said.

Alivia opened her eyes and widened them.

We were in the gray concrete room that we had made our plan in that we never used.

"What is this place," she asked, rubbing her arms. No matter what time of the year it is always freezing up here.

"This is where we made our plans to try to get revenge on the Circle after a guy shot Ames and she went into a coma. This is also where you and Reb fought."

There it was again: The Circle.

"What is the Circle?"

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"That's for another day." "Tomorrow?"

I shook my head.

"Another day."

"Fine," she pouted.

She is just amazing beautiful, even if she's disappointed.

"So why did we fight?" "Reb said something to you that you didn't like." "And what was that?"

"She said Ames might not wake up from her coma and you got really mad. I ended up bringing you outside to talk." "Then let's go outside!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

**[{Four minutes later outside}]**

We walked outside and she stood in the middle of the grass.

She looked so carefree.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She walked over and asked "So what did we do out here?"

"We talked….we fought…and we kissed." "What did we talk about?" I sighed.

Since when did she asked so many questions?

"We talked about how you really shouldn't have fought Reb. We fought because you wouldn't listen to me. And then I..," I trailed off. Alivia grabbed my hand.

"What?"

"I bruised your arm…badly."

I never wanted to hurt Alivia.

I would never hurt the girl I love.

I got mad and I didn't pay attention. I grabbed her arm and just held on. I underestimated my strength.

"I still think about that. I think about how I hurt you." I kicked at the ground angrily. "Trace," she said quietly.

I looked at her sadly.

She traced her finger around my jaw and chin and brought her eyes up to meet mine. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes. I placed my hand on the side of her ribcage and pulled her against me. She never looked away. Her arms wrapped around my neck and soon we were nose to nose.

"Trace," she whispered. "Yeah Liv?" "I know you would never hurt me again. I remember that day….I remember now. I know you won't hurt me again."

There were girls walking around us but they ignored us and we ignored them.

Right now, we were the only ones that mattered.

"I swear I won't hurt you again Liv."

She smiled and pulled her lips up to mine. I slid my arm all the way around her waist and pulled her impossibly close. Our lips fumbled against each others as we couldn't get enough. I had waited too long to get my girl back. I didn't want to wait any longer. Her fingers tangled in my hair and pulled us closer together.

I don't know how long we kissed but it was worth it.

Every single second of it was worth it all.

**Alivia POV**

As soon as I finished my lunch, Trace kissed me, and pulled me to the P&E barn.

"So what went on here?"

"Nothing really. This is where I come to talk to you about The Circle."

He pulled down the ladder to the loft, grabbed my waist, picked me up to grab the bottom rung, and then climbed up himself. We sat in the corner part, where all the blankets were.

He sat down and bundled in the blankets. I sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So what exactly is the Circle?" He sighed.

"The Circle is a foreign terrorist organization. Founded by Isoeph Cavan, the objective of the group was to kill Abraham Lincoln at one of his balls. This is where Gallagher Girls come in. Gillian Gallagher came to the party and killed Isoeph Cavan with his own sword. That kept Lincoln alive."

"For then," I said.

He chuckled. "For then."

"The Circle has a list of people who have led or will lead since the beginning. Your mom knew that list by heart after she was kidnapped."

"My mom was kidnapped?"

He nodded. "Cammie was kidnapped the summer of junior year…and she was tortured."

My mother was tortured too.

"Why did they go after her?" "Her dad came close to stopping them…but they killed him."

"They killed my grandfather?"

He nodded.

I turned into his side and whispered "They could have killed me."

He wrapped his arm around me and laid his chin on my forehead.

"I know."

"Why didn't they?"

"Same reason why they let your mother get away. They didn't kill her because they needed her for information." "You're saying they need me for information?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I looked up at him fearfully.

"So they're going to try to get me?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"I won't let it happen."


	10. Basics Aren't Easy

**Alivia POV**

I was late by a minute and three seconds.

That was a minute and three seconds that I had lost of conditioning.

My dad was standing there, leaning against the main doors of Gallagher. Girl walked around us, heading upstairs to their rooms.

Jake passed me and gave me a look like "What are you up to now?", but I didn't acknowledge it. "We're going to wait till everyone is in their perspective rooms Alivia, then we will head out to the barn."

I nodded and then turned to look at the girls who passed.

Some turned to look at me with interest, the younger ones looked at me with curiosity, and my classmates didn't give me a single glance.

Except for my roommates. One look from Reb and I knew she was going to drill me with questions later.

I pulled my eyes away from hers and then looked at my dad. He stood there, staring straight ahead, not looking at anyone or anything in particular.

I knew he was thinking of something.

A hand brushed mine and I looked up to see Trace walked past. I closed a fist around the rough paper in my hand and then opened my hand. I unfolded the paper.

**Do well. **

"He's good," my dad said, more so to himself than me.

"How do you think he knew?"

"The boy has barely left you out of his sight since you got back. He always wants to know what you're doing, where you are, who you're with. He had bugs in your room and your friends are constantly watching you…why wouldn't he know?"

"Sounds like you've been watching him," I said quietly.

Of course he heard, spies hear everything.

"You may have been with that boy while….you were being tortured…but you're still a teenage girl, he's still a teenage boy, and I am still your father. I'm going to watch him."

He turned, opened the door, and walked out.

I sighed and followed him.

**[{Line Break}] **

"The first thing you need to know Alivia is that you are not ready at all. You black out, you are off balance, you can't hold yourself when doing too much physical activities for long, and you get tired too easily. Some people say you're not ready to start P&E yet."

He leaned back against the wall of the P&E barn.

"I know that if you keep an operative out of commission for a while….they start to go bad, no matter how young." "That's why you're helping me condition," I said, meeting his gaze.

"Yes."

I stood up straighter. I needed this badly. I had to get myself ready.

"We will meet every night until I deem you as ready. I will give your mother a note that you can go back to P&E class. Other than that you are to not do any physical activities with anyone unless needed to save your life."

He reached forward and grabbed my wrist.

"Alivia, if you ever find yourself in a position where you have to use your body to save yourself, it better be inside this mansion, otherwise you should not be outside the walls of Gallagher ever. Do you understand?"

He was hurting my wrist and I wanted to pull away but I couldn't.

So all I said was "Yes sir" and he let go.

"We're going to start with the basics. One hundred pushups now."

I got down and started to do pushups.

When I hit seventy I started to slow down and the pain settled.

I knew this was going to be a long night.

**Trace POV **

Alivia practically dragged herself into the dining hall today.

Her eyes were half closed and she moved slowly like she hadn't slept in a week.

I stood up and guided her over to our table.

"Someone must have overworked themselves last night," Reb laughed. Alivia nodded and dropped her head on the table.

"Alivia Goode, remove your head from the table," Madame Dabney yelled from the head table.

Liv picked her head up and leaned against my shoulder. I grinned at Alex and Dondre. They shook with laughter.

"What exactly did your dad do to you last night," Kodi asked. "Basics," she mumbled. Kodi and Reb shared a worried look.

"Basics?"

Alivia nodded again. "You're saying…pushups and sit-ups did this to you," Reb asked.

I looked down at Liv and she pushed me back. She laid her head down on my lap and passed out in seconds.

"I think you should take her up to her room Trace."

I held up my arm with the cast on it and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then. I'll take her up to her room," Dondre offered.

Reb kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.

I lifted Alivia with one arm and held her against me.

She groaned and Dondre pulled her out of the seat. He picked her up bridal style and started to walk out the dining hall. I followed them all the way up the stairs.

I opened up the girls' room door and he slipped inside and laid her on the bed.

I walked past him and sat down next to her.

She curled into a ball and buried her face into my side.I reached out and slowly stroked her smiled and mumbled something.

I leaned down to hear but she stopped talking.

I kissed her forehead and went to stand up when I realized she had hooked a finger through one of my belt loops. I smiled and sat back down.

"I love you," I whispered, knowing she was asleep.

I sat there, next to my girl, not wanting to leave her again.


	11. Faster and Faster and Faster

**Cammie POV**

I sat in my office at my desk, eyes shut, head much had been going on for me to process at one time. Alivia had come back a month ago and her memory was coming back in bits and pieces. She and Trace still weren't ready to go into P&E and Trace's cast was coming off in a week.

We had to get them ready…they had to be ready soon.

This was junior year….the CIA and FBI and all the others started to look at the kids like scouts. Of course they would take their past into consideration but it was still be a demanding factor in where they would work.

A knock of my door made me jerk my head up and I sat up straight, fixed my hair, and said "Come in."

The door opened and Zach walked in.

"Oh, it's you."

"Please, hold your enthusiasm," he joked and closed the door.

"Sorry babe…I'm…," I trailed off struggling to find the words. "Stressed, confused, tired," he offered and came around to stand behind my chair. "Yeah."

He started to massage my shoulders and I leaned forward.

"What are you stressed about Cam?"

"Everything."

He leaned down and whispered "Alivia is fine Cammie." He knows me so well. "I know but…you saw how tired she was when she did that conditioning. How can she be ready to do anything else?"

"Cameron," he turned my chair around to face him and took my face in his hands, "Alivia will be fine. She did good last night. She'll improve baby. It's going to take time."

"I don't think we have time Zachary," I said curtly. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Repeat after me," he whispered, "We have time." "Zach," I started but he pressed his lips to mine softly. When he pulled back he said "Repeat it." "We…might have time…," he kissed me again. "We have time," I caved.

He moved his hands down to brace my neck and whispered "There you go."

I stood up and straighten my skirt.

"When do you leave Zach?"

"Why? Are you trying to rendezvous with Jimmy?"

I slapped his arm and he winced. "Not funny."

"I was kidding Gallagher Girl."

I smiled and rested a hand on my cocked hip. "I know."

He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "I love you Cammie." "I love you too Zach," I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered "I remember when you had a belly so big I could barely fit my arms around you." I laughed. "I remember." "All the mood swings and weird, disgusting cravings, and feeling Alivia kick," he laughed quietly.

"Now that hurt badly," I smiled.

I looked up and him and met his beautiful green eyes.

"Zach…can I ask you a question?"

"Anything baby," he got a serious look.

"When are you leaving?"

He chuckled.

"Are you just trying to get rid of me?" I shook my head.

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and whispered "Two weeks. Alivia should be good by then."

"You're not going to give up are you baby?"

He shook his head. "She won't either. You really shouldn't. She may not always remember something…but she will always need you Cam. She needs you to believe in her. She's going to be fine and she'll be ready I promise."

"Okay. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Monday…Alivia gets to go back to class."

Zach smiled and kissed me.

We stood there in each other's arms for who knows how long, just because.

**[{Monday}]**

**Alivia POV**

I walked with my roommates and the guys (minus Jake and Ames) to CoveOps class.

Trace kept his arm around me and I stayed close to his side. We had fallen asleep together on Reb's bed (which she was none too happy about) and when we woke up he kissed my nose and left.

"So Alivia…when are you going to be able to come back to P&E," Alex asked.

"Two weeks."

"Why two weeks," Dondre asked.

"In two weeks my dad is leaving…I should be ready then." I tapped on Trace's hand in Morse and he understood what I actually meant. _**I have to be ready**_. He gave me a weird look and said "As long as you don't push yourself." On my hand he tapped "Don't push yourself at all." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"I won't."

We walked down to the elevators quietly in pairs. "Would you like to go first Alivia," Kodi asked smirking slightly.

"Yeah sure," I stepped forward and placed my finger on the DNA pad and waited for the prick of the came but I never winced.I had been in too much pain for that to hurt anymore.

"What happened to the girl that closed her eyes and counted to ten before placing her finger on that pad," Alex joked.

I smiled at him sadly.

"She grew up."

Trace gave me a mournful look…he understood exactly what I meant.

We waited until the last person to get their finger pricked (Reb of course) before stepping onto the elevator.

"So we go into town this weekend," Kodi started talking but I tuned out and leaned against the elevator wall.

Trace grabbed my hand and whispered "I'll stay with you this weekend if you want me to." I smiled and whispered back "I want you to have fun, go out with them." He moved in front of me and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "It won't be fun without you Liv," he leaned down and kissed me softly and then moved back to where he was standing.

I smiled to myself and then stood up straight when the elevator doors opened.

I was the first one to step out into the cold, dark stone hallway and stuck my hand back. Trace's was automatically there and he squeezed my hand gently. He walked in front of me and led me into the third class room in the hall.

"Hello you six," I looked up and saw Aunt Abby (or great Aunt Abby) sitting at a stainless steel desk in front of us.

_I was strapped down to the stainless steel table, drifting in and out of consciousness, when the men came in. They both had white lab coats and name tags that I couldn't make out. I couldn't struggle against the bonds it hurt too much. "Where's Trace," I demanded. They ignored me. "Where is he?" One of the men held down my arm and shoulder while the other injected a needle into my forearm. I screamed as my arm started to feel like it was on fire._

I stumbled back into Trace and he caught me with one arm.

"Liv what's wrong?"

I took a shuddering breath. "Nothing," I started shaking and sat in the back.

Trace sat next to me and placed a hand at the low of my back. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," I was shaking worse though. "No you're not," he said. "I'm fine Trace," I snapped in a low town and stared at the front.

"Welcome class," Abby stood up.

"Good morning Professor Cameron."

"Today we are going to be learning about firearms."

I crossed my arms and looked down at the ground. My dad told me about when my mom came back to class and had put a gun together faster than he could…and then run from the room. She didn't even realize she did it. I didn't want me to be like that.

Dondre nudged me in the ribs and said "You don't have to do it. I'm not going to…they guys and I already know how to."

"I don't have to do it," I repeated.

He shook his head, I turned to Trace for confirmation but he was staring at the guns in the front of the room with fear.

I gave Dondre a questioning look but he shook his head with a look that said "Ask him later."

Abby placed a gun in front of each of us and I stared at it.

I did not want to touch that…thing.

I stared down at my lap and didn't move...or so I thought.

"_Maybe if we threaten her she'll do it," the guy chuckled and pressed the gun to my head. "Please," I begged quietly, tears streaming down my face. "Then put the gun together!" I shakily moved my hands and started to put the gun together. "Take it apart and put it together faster!" Crying harder I took it apart and put it together faster and faster and faster…. _

"Alivia!"

Dondre's voice jerked me back into reality and I blinked.

"How did you do that?"I looked down at my hands which were in my lap and then I looked at the gun that was perfectly put together on the in the class was staring at me….and I didn't like it.

"I put it together," I said simply."Obviously….but you put it together and took it apart five times each in two minutes," Abby said astonished.

Suddenly I felt dangerous…I hadn't even realized I touched the gun.

"Alivia, where did you learn to do that?"

I looked up at her fearfully.

"When the Circle had me."


	12. Look What I Can Do

**Alivia POV**

Trace and Abby marched me up to my mom's office immediately.

Trace kept a hand around my waist and stared straight forward, not saying anything. Abby walked with the gun I disabled and put back together tightly in her hand.

As soon as we got to my mom's office Abby knocked on the door loudly and continuously until my dad answered. His hair was messed up and his shirt was slightly crooked.

"Why are they out of class," he asked slightly breathless.

I shuddered not even wanting to know what my parents were up too.

"Look Goode, I don't want to have any more grand-nieces or nephews okay," Abby said sarcastically and then pulled me inside.

Trace gagged and I shuddered once more.

Abby moved me over to my mom's desk and sat me in the chair.

"Abby what is the meaning of this," my mom walked out of her bedroom, buttoning her jeans.

"Should I go," Trace asked, standing up uncomfortably.

"Sit," my mom, Abby, and I said in unison.

He and my dad shared a look and they ended up both sitting.

"We were learning about firearms in class and how to take them apart and put them together….when Alivia…," Abby trailed off. "You have to watch it to believe," Trace said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Liv…do what you did in class."

I stared at Abby like she was crazy.

"Abby, it's not like doing a triple spin kick with a back flip to tie it off. It's easy. When I did it…I wasn't even aware that I did **it**!"

Trace stood up.

"Babe," my dad tense but Trace kept going, "what were you thinking about when you did it?" I dropped my gaze. "I was thinking about when…one of the Circle members made me take apart a loaded gun and put it back together over and over again…making me go faster every time."

I looked up at Trace.

"But that made me scared to do it…and I didn't know what I was going to do. I was afraid…," I trailed off.

He walked over to me, grabbed my hands from across the table and whispered "Then think of something else Liv. Something happier," he suggested and stared into my eyes.

I was vaguely aware of my dad seething and my mom and Aunt sharing worried glances, but I put most of my attention on Trace.

"Think of…," he leaned in a whispered in my ear. He let go of my hands and backed up.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"_I thought I'd find you here." I spun around to see Trace standing behind me. "Hey." He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe behind me. "Why are you up?" "I could ask you the same question," he pushed off the door frame and walked over to me. I turned back to the window and asked "Why are you up?" His strong arms slid around my waist and held me to his body. I rested my arms on his and leaned my head back. "At Blackthorne we do drills everyday at two a.m.," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my temple and made his way down my neck and back. "Trace we're in a spy facility…with a lot of cameras." "I don't care," he mumbled and kept kissing me. _

"Liv," Trace said.

I opened my eyes and found his immediately.

"You did it." I looked down at my hands and saw the gun in pieces.

"How many times?" "Seven….two more than when in class," Abby said.

"Well I'm glad you can count," I thought sourly, but bit back the retort.

I looked at my mom and dad. Their mouths were wide open.

"How fast," I asked Trace. "Five minutes even," he time but with more disabling."How did you learn to do that," my mom asked. "I learned it when I was with the Circle."

Trace walked around behind the desk and grabbed my hand."Come on," he stood me up and intertwined our fingers.

"Where do you think you're taking her," my dad demanded.

"Back to class," Trace said but I followed his gaze and it was directed at my dad's nose.

"Why? We have to figure out how many times she can do this," Abby said.

"She's not some experiment," Trace snapped, "She's still Alivia. You all give her special treatment and act like she's some special case!""In case you haven't noticed Anderson," my dad stood up, "her mind is a special case."

Trace let go of my hand and flexed his hand.

"Trace," I laid my hand on his arm but he ignored me.

"Yeah her memory is messed up but having her trying to test the limits of her new "abilities" is not going to help. Alivia had two flash backs during class. One when she walked into the classroom and the second one when she took apart the gun and put it back. She has nightmares every night and they haunt her during the day. Having her try to take apart and put firearms back together is not going to help!"

"Trace," I said again and grabbed his hand.

He glanced at me and then looked back at my father, meeting his eyes.

"I love Alivia just as much as you do Mr. Goode, but I know what she went through. I know what she has nightmares about. I have the same exact ones. Ever since seventh grade I have been there for her and I have been through every life threatening scenario with her. You have no idea what she's been through, but I have. I know what's going to happen if you push her now and it's not going to be good."

And with that Trace pulled me out of my mom's office.

**[{7:22 P.M. P&E Barn}] **

I walked along the path towards the P&E barn.

It was going to be a couple of hours before my conditioning but I knew Trace. I know how he likes to blow off steam.

I slipped inside the barn right before the doors closed behind some seniors and spotted him by the punching had on no shirt, showing his gorgeous tanned stomach and basketball shorts and was beating the mess out of the punching bag.

I sat down on the ground about twenty feet away and watched had an angry look on his face and was glistening with sweat. With every punch he let out a small grunt, barely audible but there.

He looked hot.

Five minutes later he stopped and turned to me.

I stood up and was going to say something when he said "Don't. I know it was stupid what I said to your dad."

I walked over to him slowly and he ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"I shouldn't have disrespected him like that…but I was mad and I was letting out some pint up feelings," he said shyly.

I slid an arm around his neck and another around his waist and pressed my lips to his. His slid his arms around my waist and pulled me to his sweaty torso.I pulled back and whispered "All of it was uncalled for…but it was sweet. And I loved it."

He smiled and laid his chin on the top of my head.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you too Liv," he kissed the top of my head.

Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see who it dad stood in the doorway of the P&E barn and we pulled apart."Dad," I said as Trace said "Mr. Goode."

"I decided to start your conditioning early so you could get to bed a normal time," he gave apointed look at Trace.

He grabbed his shirt and water bottle and kissed my forehead (making my dad wince)."Do well okay?" I nodded and he left. My dad walked over to me and raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't mean what he said earlier," I started but my dad stopped me.

"One hundred pushups now."


	13. Normal

**Alivia POV **

I sat at the table waiting for my friends to come and sit with me.

I slowly ate my salad and smiled as Alex sat down next to me.

"Hey Liviboo," he nudged my shoulder with his and attacked his personal pizza. I punched his shoulder and he choked on his pizza laughing. Kodi sat next to him with a salad like mine and smiled at me.

"Hey girl. How was training?"

"Pretty good…it didn't hurt as bad."

Alex got an "aha!" look and said with a mouth full of pizza. "That's what I was going to ask you." Reb sat down with Dondre on the opposite side of the table, both of them with pizzas.

"Hey guys," I smiled. Reb pulled her hair back into a ponytail, whipping Dondre in the face. Kodi, Alex, and I burst out laughing as Dondre faked falling out of his chair.

Jake and Amelia sat down next to Reb and Dondre and both effectively bumped heads as they tried to sit down. They blushed, tried to sit again, and bumped heads again. Kodi smiled and Reb grinned at me.

They were so cute.

Hands covered my eyes and a deep voice whispered "Guess who?" "Umm….is it my incredible sexy boyfriend?" Trace leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. "The one and only."

He sat down next to me and set his pizza down.

"How was training babe?"

"It went pretty good. My dad made my run laps," I rolled my eyes, "I swear he just wanted me to pay for your guys little episode in my mom's office." Everyone laughed.

"So has your mom cleared you for going into town this weekend," Ames asked.I shook my head."I was planning on asking her tonight…," I trailed off and looked up at the teachers table.

My mom and dad sat side by side laughing and joking and giving each other cute looks that Trace and I give each other.

They were obviously in love.

"Well I have to go the pharmacy and pick up some more Ibuprofen. This kid had given me so many headaches," Kodi jerked her head in Alex's direction. "Hey! I'm not that annoying," he swallowed the final bite of his poor pizza he demolished.

"I know," she kissed him softly and then started on her salad.

"I wanted to go see a movie," Reb said, taking a bite of her pizza. "Which one," Dondre asked.

In Morse code she tapped out "James Bond: Back Again."

"I already saw that," Kodi rolled her eyes.

"How," Jake asked, "It just came out last weekend." Kodi rolled her eyes and pointed to herself.

"I am a spy Jakey dear….and the daughter of the Vice President of the United States. I can get anyone to do what I want." "She went two weeks ago when her dad called her out of school," Ames smirked.

Under the table Trace grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

While everyone else was talking he whispered "When are you going to ask your mom?" "Tonight after dinner." "I was hoping you would meet me in the Library after dinner," he trailed off and then looked up at me. "I'll be done by 9:30 I promise."

His eyes darted from mine for half a millisecond before he turned back to me and smiled. "Okay."

He slid his hand around to brace my neck and pulled me to him. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. His thumb found a place where my shirt wasn't covering my hip and started to draw lazy circles. I found myself going weak and leaned against him. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I love you Liv," he whispered.

"I love you too,"I bumped him with my shoulder before going back to eat my salad.

"Okay, how would you guys feel if during Christmas break, we all got to stay at my parents ski lodge in Switzerland?"

They all started to talk at once but I shared a look with Trace and we both knew we couldn't go.

"The Circle is still going to want you Liv," he said quietly, "and they might want me." "I know. It would be a huge risk," I said grumpily.

He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." "Trace don't be sorry. You're on house arrest with me." "Oh yeah," he got a weird look on his face.I laughed.

"You kissed me…because you saw my dad watching didn't you?" Trace smirked.I rolled my eyes and said "You're trying to get yourself killed aren't you?"

"No."

I laughed again.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I was sitting a normal lunch table, with normal friends, at a normal school, caught up in my normal life problems.

But I knew better.

I knew I would never be normal.

**[{Mom's office}]**

I took a deep breath and knocked on my mom's door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stood in the doorway awkwardly.

Trustees with the highest ranks that can ever be offered to any FBI or CIA operative sat in my mom's office staring at me.

"Hello Alivia, come in, we were just discussing you."

Uh oh.

I stepped in the doorway and closed the door behind me.

"Did you need something?" "I can just come back later," I placed my hand on the doorknob ignoring the stares of the trustees.

"No Alivia, it's okay. Ask my now."

If the Trustees were in here I would never get to see the outside world until I graduated.

"I was wondering…if…I could go to town with the class this weekend," I winced. My mom looked at the only female Trustee in the room and they lady shrugged."Sure, but you must have at least one person with you at all times, preferably Kodi and Reb, and you will have two guards tailing you everywhere you go."

My face must have fallen because one of the male Trustees said "It's for the best Miss Goode. We don't want anything more to happen to you."

I nodded.

"Thanks mom."

I nodded at the Trustees and then let the office and headed to the library.

My mom ran out her office and yelled "Alivia!"

I turned around.

"Tell Trace he needs to go to the nurse and get his cast off."

"No need," I smiled.

Trace was walking with his hands in his pockets towards us. He held up his arm and showed it was cast free. "Headmaster Goode told me earlier Headmistress," Trace said coolly as one of the Trustees poked their head out.

"Okay then," she gave him a look like, "Thanks" and he nodded.

I started walking and soon enough his hand slipped into mine and we headed to the library.

**[{Library}]**

**Number of times I asked Trace what he was doing: 6.**

**Number of times he ignored me: 6. **

**Number of times I sighed: 23. **

**Number of times he chuckled at me: 23. **

**Number of times I started to think that this date was going to be more than studying in the library: 5.**

"Okay we're here," he pulled the scarf off and I opened my eyes.

In the middle of the library was a table with an iPod docking station and a rose, with a letter tied to it. Candles were lit and were outlining the table in a circle. I threw my hands up to my mouth and then smiled at him.

"You did this?"

"I know it's not much," he stared down at his shoes.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"This is sweet," I mumbled against his shirt. "I took a chance leaving the candles….especially since it's a library…," he trailed off but hugged me to him anyway. "Thank you," I whispered. "You're welcome," he kissed my forehead.

"Now," he pulled back, unlocked his iPod (his password was my name), and held out his hand, "may I have this dance?"I smiled and placed my hand in his.

"Yes you may." The song "My Girl" by The Temptations started playing. I laughed.

"You listen to this?" He shrugged.

"It reminds me of you," he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. I slid my arms around his neck and we started to sway back forward. Then he started speaking to the lyrics of the song.

"You always brighten my day with the worst of situations. When you smile, it warms my heart," he kissed my lips softly."When you kiss me, I feel like I'm melting. When you sing in my ear softly I feel like I could fall asleep to you like a lullaby," he spun me around."I'm not going to need anything besides you baby. I don't care how much money I'll ever get. If I have you…I'll be fine."

My eyes started to well up and he said "I love you Liv.""I love you too Trace."

"Do you know what I love most about you?"

"What?"

"That you're my girl," and he kissed me.

We spent the rest of the night dancing in each others arms, not wanting to ever let go of each other again.

It felt like a normal date with two normal kids who loved each other...like nothing go ever go wrong. I pushed aside the nagging feeling of how I would never be normal and just let myself believe it...for just this once.


	14. Just Talk

_**Hey gu**_**ys. **_**I want to thank **__**TerryCherry **__**and **__**mnash123 **__**for the helpful tips. TerryCherry helped me realize what my story was missing…and I hope it's noticeable. Thanks to mnash123, I was able to get out of my writers block and write this chapter. Thanks guys!**_

**Zach POV**

I was lying on Cammie's bed, eyes closed.

I was thinking of something when hair tickled my face. The urge to open my eyes was defiantly there, but I stood my ground.

"Cammie," I mumbled, she pressed her lips to mine softly. I slid my arms around her waist and held her to me. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Miss me?"

I nodded and kissed her nose. She laid her head down on my chest and sighed. We laid there for exactly five minutes and fifty-three seconds when I said "Cam?"

"Yeah Zach?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Anything."

"I've noticed…you and Alivia…aren't as close anymore. She's gone through the same exact things…and you haven't asked if she needs help," I said carefully and slowly.

She tensed in my arms and then burst into tears.

Sobbing loudly she choked out "I-I-I k-know. I've b-been a h-horrible m-m-mother! I h-haven't d-done anything t-t-to h-help her!" She drenched my shirt with tears but I didn't try to move, I just held her tighter.

"Shh Cammie baby its okay," I rubbed my hand up and down her back, comforting her.

"No it's not!"

She placed her hands on my chest and pushed up. "Zach I haven't done anything to help her at all. She's been through torture and God knows what they did to her in the Circle base!"

Tears ran steadily down her face but her voice was low and filled with hurt.

"She almost died…just like I did. I've done nothing to help her…," she laid her head back down and started to cry again, shaking now with each sob.

"Cammie, look at me," she slowly brought her head up and sniffed.

"You have been the best mother you can be. You didn't talk to your mother either…sometimes you may go through things that are the same…but with two different people…coping is different."

"I could have still tried to help…I could have done more," she whispered.

"Then on Sunday when you guys eat dinner together…talk about it. Ask her questions and let her know you're here for her." I wiped her tears away gently with my thumb. "She's been through a lot Cam…just like you did. You didn't talk to anyone except Dr. Steve."

"He tried to kill me," she said blatantly.

"Okay, you have to work with me here," I said exasperated.

She smiled.

"I understand what you're saying. She wasn't really going to talk anyway."

I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I love you and Alivia more than you'll ever know Cam. It's important that she can have a mother to trust and love. I'm not going to be with you guys much longer…you'll have each other. Just talk to her on Sunday okay?"

She nodded.

"I will."

"Good," I smirked and kissed her again.


	15. They Found Me

**Alivia POV**

I woke up to cold water being splashed on me. I jumped out of bed spitting water out of my mouth, looking livid.

"Who. Did. That," I demanded.

Reb grinned at me evilly.

I punched at her and she took a step back. "Go again Goode," she taunted. I punched at her again and she blocked it.

Kodi and Ames stood by the side: Kodi grinning and Ames biting her lip nervously.

Reb grabbed my arm, twisted it, and threw me on the ground. "Not today Goode," she laughed. She turned her back and started towards the bathroom. I spin kicked her in the butt and she flew through the doorway.

"I win every day," I smirked and pulled the door shut.

**[{Great Hall}] **

We all sat around our table eating breakfast and laughing when Ames goes "You'll never guess what happened this morning!" Reb nudged me with her elbow and grinned.

I smiled back and Dondre and Trace gave us weird looks.

Ames told the guys in complete details what happened and towards the end of the story everyone was laughing.

"So you're back to kicking butt already," Dondre asked.

"Defiantly," I grinned.

Trace squeezed my knee gently and I smiled at him.

"So…my mom said I can go into town today," I said. The girls went crazy. "When did she say that?" "Last night."

They started to talk and I turned to Trace.

"My mom wants….Kodi and Reb to be with me." "She doesn't want me with you?" "She never said you couldn't." He stared down at the table and smiled sadly."You know I won't let anyone hurt you right?" I smiled. "I know you won't. I think she's relieving you of Alivia duty." "Alivia duty," he raised an eyebrow.

"Watching me 24/7." "I don't want to not be with you," he kissed me lightly. "Then I'll have three people watching me," I smiled.

He grinned.

"Are you guys ready to go," he asked.

They all shared looks and Reb smiled "Born ready."

**[{Roseville Gazebo}] **

I walked hand-in-hand with Trace with Reb and Kodi both on my left side hand-in-hand with Dondre and Alex. Jake and Ames walked off to go to some computer store.

"Can we seriously stop by the Pharmacy," Kodi asked. "Yeah sure," and we all walked into the store.

Inside was warm and I had to remember that it was almost fall. Trace and I sat down on the stools inside and waited as everyone else decided to walk around the Pharmacy.

"Do you need anything," he asked. I shook my head.

He took my hand and smiled.

He was about to say something when someone goes "Excuse me."

We looked up and saw a man standing behind the counter.

"Yes," Trace asked, sliding his arm around my waist. "You look like…someone I know," the man said. I looked at Trace uncertainly.

"Do you…go to Gallagher?"

With the sound of Gallagher the people inside of the pharmacy got a foul look, like their faces were programmed.

"Yes."

"Do you know….a Cammie Morgan?"

I looked at Trace.

He shook his head but I ignore him.

"Yes…she's my mother."

I know pain….and the pain this man showed was deep.

"Hey Josh," a woman with bright blonde hair walked out of the back of the store. "Oh hello," she smiled at me. Two kids around our age walked out from the back of the store and stopped behind their mother.

"Who might you be," the woman asked.

"I'm Alivia Goode and this is my boyfriend Trace." Trace nodded.

"My name is Mrs. Abrams and this is my husband Mr. Abrams. There are our kids Daniel and Kara." The girl smiled at me and Trace and her brother just smiled at me.

"Dee…this is Cammie's kid."

Mrs. Abrams mouth dropped open. "No way! You look just like your mother!"

The lady stepped towards me as if to hug me when I was pulled to my feet and next to a standing Trace.

The lady stopped but her smile never disappeared.

"Did she marry that Zach guy," Josh asked. "Yes. That "Zach guy" is my father," I said sourly. DeeDee hit her husband with a look like "Be nice".

"Alivia," Reb stepped up next to the boy, holding hands with Dondre.

"Hullo, sorry to interrupt here, but we really must be going."

Dondre grabbed my waist and steered me out the door. "Bye," I said over my shoulder.

Kodi and Alex walked up behind us.

Trace took Dondre's place next to me and took my hand.

"What's going on guys?" "Two Circle members were spotted by Bailey Southers." "Wasn't that the seventh grader you told me about," Trace asked. I nodded. "She's safe right," I asked Kodi. "Yes, she found me and told me. I sent her and her classmates back on the van they came on and safe at school."

We turned a corner and saw the school van in front of us.

About five feet to the van I yelled "Wait!"

The doors opened and Circle operatives jumped out. Trace spun me around and pushed me back the way we came.

"_**Trace get her out of here**_," Reb yelled and our friends started to fight.

Trace pushed me again and we started running. Already it started to hurt but I pushed myself and ran faster.

"Turn," Trace said.

I took a sharp left and found saw we were in closed alley.

"Trace," I turned. He looked around and then found one of the metal ladders.

"Go!"

He grabbed my waist and hoisted me up.I grabbed onto the bottom rung and pulled myself up. He pushed my feet up and I started to climb the ladder. When I got to the top I looked down and saw Trace just under me.

Two Circle members ran around the corner and I grabbed Trace's arm. I pulled him up just as they pulled out their guns and fired.

A searing pain filled my arm and the bullet grazed me. I screamed and dropped to the ground."Liv, come on," Trace pulled me up and we ran across the rooftop.

"How are we going to get down?"He smirked and then looked down at my arm.

"We'll find a way."

He scanned the rooftop. We dropped to the ground when more gun shots fired.

"We have to get down soon. They're going to try to come up." "Come on," he grabbed my good hand and pulled me to the side of the building.

"**We have to jump**."

This time I didn't fight.

I squeezed his hand and we ran and jumped.

Everything slowed down, as we jumped over the ten foot gap, and everything went wrong.

A gun shot rang out and Trace was thrown off course. His arm flew forward and we went rolling into the other building. He slammed his head on the ground and didn't move.

One of the men jumped after and aimed his gun at me. I spin kicked him in the chest and he dropped his gun. My mind went into overdrive as I blocked, kicked, and punched.

The other guy hadn't come up yet so I had time…and luck.

Trace groaned and the guy turned to him.

"Big mistake," I mumbled.

I did a front flip, slammed my feet into his back, and sent him flying over the edge of the building. I lunged for the gun and just as the second man started to pull climb over the other building,

Then...I pulled the trigger.


	16. We Will Find You Whoever You Are

_**Hey guys! I am so thankful for all of the reviews! I have been a camp for a week and wrote chapter 15 so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**_

…**...**

**Alivia POV**

"Trace!"

My eyes flew open and I sat up straight.

"I'm right here Liv." He was laying in a bed next to….mine. I looked around the room and saw we were in the infirmary.

"What happened?"

"The Circle attacked us when we went into town….and you killed two of them." I swallowed hard and saw his arm. "You got shot?"

"So did you," he said nonchalantly.

I looked at the

bandage around my shoulder, and by the pulling feeling of my skin, it was covering stitches. "We just can't catch a break can we," I huffed. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope."

The door opened and Kodi, Alex, and Amelia walked in. "It's good to see you two awake," Amelia smiled. She and Kodi sat down on my bed and Alex sat on Trace's.

"Where are Reb, Dondre, and Jake?"

"Reb and Dondre are being debriefed. Jake is with Professor M doing something with firearms," Kodi said. "Alivia," Alex started, but Reb walked in and said "Hullo Miss Goode and Mr. Anderson. How are you?"

"What's up with you," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She pointed to the tiny pocket on her white jean jacket and mouthed "Bug."

Why would they bug Reb?

"I'm just really happy today."

Dondre walked in the door and slid his arms around her waist."Don't tell you you're _bugging them too_," he said winked at me and nodded at Trace.

Why would they bug them?

"How was debriefing," I asked.

"Umm…it went well," Dondre said, knowing they couldn't tell us anything about their debriefings in detail.

"So…who told," Kodi asked. I stared at the ground. The springs to Trace's bed groaned with relief as he stood and sat down on mine. His good arm slid around my waist and he whispered in my ear "You know it was not one of us."

"I know," I said quietly but everyone heard.

"You know what," Jake asked, walking in.

Amelia grabbed his hand and squeezed it before looking me in the eye and saying "She knows it wasn't one of us who turned her in…but it was someone in Gallagher."

"Ames," Reb started, but Amelia held up her hand and silenced her. "I understand the Trustees are listening. They have had enough experience and time in different positions to know obviously someone turned you over to the Circle…no one knows who though."

"So," Kodi stood and smoothed the wrinkles in her short, tight, black leather mini skirt, "when do we start?"

**[{Line Break}] **

**Trace POV**

Alivia almost died twice…both times with me with her. I have failed as her boyfriend and protector so many times I am laughing at myself…with pity instead of humor. If she ever dies because of me…I will never forgive myself…and I hope Liv wouldn't either.

I sat on my bed in the guys and I's room, head in my hands, trying to find out who the heck turned in my girlfriend and almost got us killed.

It was like killing two birds with one stone…it would have been so easy to kill us…if Alivia hadn't killed them first.

I remember one night when Jake and I were still awake and he started to ask questions.

_"Do the girls ever scare you Trace?" I turned to look across the room at his silhouette and smirked. "Yes…especially Reb." He laughed quietly and then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Does Alivia ever scare you?" I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed. "No. She never will." "Why?" I sat up, putting my hand against the top of the bed so I didn't hit my head and said "My entire life….I've been with crazy people. People…who kill others just for fun and make a joke of it. My mom and dad were just killed less than a semester ago…by the same people who tried to recruit me. You don't turn down the Circle Jake….they'll make you pay." "They haven't tried to recruit me yet," Jake said, sounding somewhat relieved. "With your brains and ability to hack anything…they'll try soon enough," I said dryly. "I'm going to say no." "Jake, you know what they'll do." "Trace," he sat up, bumping his head in the process, "I have no family left! Everyone had either died….or they think I'm dead." "You had someone tell them you were dead," he interrupted me," because I didn't want them to know what I had done….what I was becoming." I ran my hand through my messy hair and said "You risked losing your family….to save them." I could barely make it out…but he was nodding. "Their civilians Trace…there is no reason why they should ever be brought into this." We both lay back down and just when I though he was asleep he asked "Do you ever think you'll be afraid of Alivia?" I chuckled. "Eventually….I just have to make sure I never betray her." Jake sighed sleepily. "I know you won't Trace. You never will."_

I would never betray Alivia…even if my life depended on it. I love her too much to ever want something to happen to her.

A knock on the door sounded and I said "Come in."

The door opened and Alivia stepped in.

I smiled widely and said "Hi beautiful."

"Hi Sir Hotsalot."

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

Her beautiful dark brown hair was starting to get its shine back and her eyes were starting to get bright again. I reached my hand up and ran my finger over the scar on her jaw. Her bruises were starting to fade and the scratches were fading. Her lips were full again and made me always want to kiss them just by looking at them. Her muscles were getting much stronger and she could obviously handle someone attacking her. And her pride and memory was coming back.

Alivia was coming back, my girl was coming back to me…and I have never been happier.

I ran my hand down her jaw, down her neck, down her shoulder and arm, and rested it on her thigh.

She moved her eyes from my eyes to my lips and then back again and smiled.

"Trace….I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

She leaned forward, ran her fingers through my hair, and whispered "For everything."

She pressed her lips to mine softly just leaving them there. It was a sweet…, gentle…, puffy lip kiss that I would rather have over any other kiss I will ever get from Liv.

When she pulled back she smiled sweetly, that beautiful smile that makes my heart melt every time.

"I love you so much Trace."

"I love you too baby."

She dropped her hand to mine and asked quietly "Who do you think turned me in?"I shook my head."I don't know…I was just thinking about that."She breathed slowly and said "Obviously it was someone who was inside of Gallagher…someone who knew we were going into town this weekend."

I gripped her hand and said "It was one of the girls here."

"Which girl though?" I shrugged. "There's what? Over a thousand girls here? Most of them newbies? Unless we went through everyone's parent's job records, we would never be able to find them."

"Unless, we actually check the entire girl's parents job records."

"Liv….that's impossible. Most likely the files of operatives are classified."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Not if we have the trustees."


	17. We Found The Way

**Alivia POV**

Trace and I hurried as quickly as we could to my mom's office before the Trustees as we turned the corner, we saw the Trustees starting to leave.

"Wait, mom!"

All of the adults turned to look at me. "Miss Goode, we have exceeded out time by staying here," the female Trustee said tiredly.

"We have a way of figuring out who turned me in."

**[{Line break}] **

My mom, dad, the Trustees, my friends, and I were all crowded in my mom's office waiting as Jake (for the first time was officially and legally) logged into the CIA's most classified files. Some weren't as classified as others…but without the Trustees we would never have gotten in.

"The entire 12th, 11th, and 10th grades have been cleared. I am on the third girl in the 9th grade," Jake announced.

I sighed and laid my head on Trace's shoulder.

My entire life I had been trained to have patience…..but after being kidnapped, tortured, held against my will in my own school, and having killed several men…I don't have much patience. I really don't like to wait anymore.

Trace chuckled and squeezed my knee gently.

"I hate waiting too sweetie," he whispered in my ear, kissing it lightly.

"Aww you called me sweetie," I teased.

"Only you know about my sweet side Liv."

I turned and smiled, staring at his lips. I always want to kiss him. I guess I was starting to lean in because he tickled my stomach, and covered up by my giggle, whispered "Daddy doesn't approve."

I glanced at my dad through one of the metal chair legs and saw him staring Trace and I.

"My life is in danger…someone in Gallagher is trying to kill me…and I may end up dead soon. I am pretty positive it wouldn't kill him if I got one kiss Trace," I whispered and placed my hands against his stomach.

He closed his eyes and mumbled "Liv, if you touch me, I **will **lose it."

"Well…as much as I would want you to lose it….that probably wouldn't be the best thing right now."

He smirked.

"No, it won't."

"Can I still get that kiss?"

"Of course baby."

He leaned forward and had his lips inches from mine when "**Ahaha!**" We jumped, pulling us away from each other, and saw Jake with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I changed the search process to know doing any family member that has relations to the Circle."

"How fast should that take," my mom and dad asked in unison.

"Three days max."

It almost seemed like the Trustees backs rounded with disappointment.

"Maybe two if the system goes fast enough."

"In two days, Alivia could be dead," Trace said.

"Then don't let her die," Jake said blatantly.

My dad smirked and I laughed, but I turned to Trace.

"Seriously don't let me die." "Wouldn't dream of it."

"So what do we do in the mean time?"

"We wait."

Great.

**[{Lunch}] **

I sat at the table eating as Jake watched the I-pad my mom gave him to monitor the list.

We were all laughing and talking when all of a sudden someone said "Alivia?"

I turned around to see Bailey standing behind us. The look on her face was a mix of confusion, anger, defeat, scared, and worry all in one."Hey Bailey. Thanks for telling us about the Circle members," I smiled. All she said was "You're alive."She walked off.

I looked at my friends with an eyebrow raised."What was that about," Dondre asked. "I don't know."

"Any luck on the list Jake?"

Jake shook his head.

"No one yet. Thankfully Gallagher is a pretty trust worthy school," he said.

"Unlike Blackthorne," the Alex mumbled."Yeah," the other three echoed.

"Who would have thought the Circle would have gone as far as infiltrating Gallagher?"

"Not me," Reb said.

"My whole life, my parents had always taught me that Gallagher was the safest place on earth," Ames said quietly, sadly. "As soon as we find whoever did this, it will be again," Jake said stroking her cheek softly.

"It's kind of ironic," I started "to think…that it's a girl causing all this damage."

My roommates laughed.

"Yeah it is," Kodi choked on her laughter.

"What's so funny," the guys demanded."This girl is a Gallagher Girl right?""Right," they said in unison, obviously confused."No one would ever think about a Gallagher Girl doing this right?" "Right," they said again in unison.

"Well," I smiled at my best friends…my sisters."We're Gallagher Girls and we welcome one thing," I grinned.

In unison we smiled, "We're used to being underestimated."

**[{Cammie's Office}]**

I knocked on my mom's door and got a quiet "Come in."I opened the door and walked in and she smiled.

"Hi Liv."

"Hi mom."

I closed the door behind me and sat down on the couch in front of her.

"The idea that you and Trace came up with was brilliant sweetie." I smiled and mumbled "Thanks."

There wasn't tension in the air…it was more like…an uncomfortable silence. I brushed my long hair away from my face and stared at the ground. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Alivia." I looked up at her slowly.

"I want to apologize." "Apologize for what mom?" "For not helping you like I should. You have gone through the exact same things that I did…and I have done nothing to help you get through this."

I stood up and took both her hands.

"Mom…it hasn't been just you."

I stared at her wedding ring uncomfortably.

"I haven't talked to anyone really about anything. The only person I have talked to about any of this…is Trace…and he doesn't like to talk about what happened…because he remembers."

She let go of one of my hands and smoothed my hair, tucking the left side behind my ear.

"I still feel like a horrible mother." I smiled sadly.

"Mom…the odds that I would have talked about what happened if I had remembered would have been slim." She laughed. "That's what your dad said."

"He knows…," I trailed off and then whispered "Both his Gallagher Girls went through the same thing…and he could do nothing. How must he feel?"

"Probably horrible. Trace is probably going through worse," she led me over to the couch."He was with you when you were taken from him. You almost died with him literally doors down from you…he was the most helpless of them all."

I frowned.

"How did he end up with me in the first place?"

She laughed; a beautiful sound.

"Young love? We sent you away to a safe house with his parents and he left school and followed you."

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Little did we know the Circle was after both of you. They had hacked into the safe houses security and had been waiting for the day when they could attack….and they knew that we would send you away."

"Why is Trace wanted too?"

"The Circle tried to recruit him and he refused. He knew you were in danger since the first day he met you in 7th grade….and he knew it was because of them. He wanted to protect you as much as your father and I did. Because of his refusal and his close relationship with you…they went after him also."

"Do I end up hurting everyone I know?"My mom pursed her lips."I felt the same way when I was your age. I left Gallagher to protect my friends and family and to get answers."

"At least I know I'm not the only one."

She smiled.

I stood up and stretched."I have a couple of days left of conditioning…and then I'm on my own.""By the way you handled yourself Saturday kiddo…you don't have to worry about having to condition any longer."

I smiled and she hugged me tightly.

"If you ever need anything just ask okay?"

"I will."

She let me go and then walked back to her desk, signaling that this mother-daughter moment was over.

I turned to leave and was almost out the door, when I turned and asked "Is it good…that I can kill people so easily?"

She gave me a look that scared me to death.

"It's not good, unless it's your job."


	18. Forever and Always

_**Hey guys...I need some help. When you review I would like you to put whether I should wrap up Alivia in this story or do a short third story mostly of action to tie it all off. Thanks, I would really appreciate it. **_

**Alivia POV**

I sat up in bed, two hours before the alarm clock would ring, and yawned.

Conditioning wasn't as bad last night, but we had moved onto more complex things. I obviously was able to handle myself if a life threatening situation came up…but it never hurts to stay prepared.

I took off my shirt and pajama shorts and changed into a t-shirt and shorts.

I opened up my drawers quickly and quietly, pulled out some socks, put them on, and tied my sneakers. I left the room and descended down the stairs quickly.

"Where do you think you're going," I turned to see Trace behind me.

"The P&E barn."

I started to head to the door but he walked up behind me, grabbed my waist, and held me still."Don't leave the mansion before school hours Liv.""I'll be fine Trace," I tried to pull away from him but he held on tighter.

"No."

"Yes."

"Alivia."

"Trace."

He sighed.

"I don't want anything to happen to you baby.""Nothing will. I'll be fine.""No, you won't."

Still not turning around to look at him I said "Then come with me."

His hands loosened.

**[{P&E Barn}] **

I landed with my back on the sparring mad, the breath knocked out of me (again).

"Had enough?"

I pushed myself up on my elbows and grinned.

"Nope."

I sat up, took some deep breaths, and then stood up. My body didn't hurt anymore when I sparred.

It felt good.

"Liv, I don't want you to push yourself." "I'll tell you when I start to hurt," I lied.

"Bull honkey," he smirked and charged at me.

I dodged his punch and rolled past him. I stood up just to get clipped in the chin by his fist. I stumbled and he grinned. I punched at his stomach, got blocked, and then spun to elbow him in the side. I connected and he groaned. I spin-kicked him in the stomach and he went flying onto his back.

"Finally! Trace: 7. Alivia: 1."

I did a little victory dance when a brick wall slammed into my back and I flew face forward into the mat. Trace straddled me, pinned me to the ground, and whispered "Never turn your back on your opponent."

Then he started to tickle me.

I laughed loudly and soon I couldn't breath.

"Trace…stop," I choked out.

His body came off of mine and was lying next to me, gripped my hand in his tightly.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun with you," he whispered, looking up at the ceiling. I smiled. "I can't either." We laid there for a while, our bodies pressed against each other, just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you ever wish you were normal?"

He turned his head and gave me a weird look.

"Sometimes why?"

"Because…sometimes I do too. I always wonder how life would end up normal."

"Probably boring."

"You make it sound life being targeted and hunted down by foreign terrorist groups is a good thing," I scoffed.

"Liv, it's defiantly not a good thing but it's a heck lot more interesting than me sitting around playing an X-box and you chatting on the phone all day with your classmates about some kid. I'm glad out lives aren't normal."

"Why? If our lives were normal we wouldn't have people trying to kill us. We wouldn't have to wake up at 5:30 every morning for school or at Blackthorne; two in the morning for night drills."

He sat up and reached down to caress my face.

"Alivia Rachel Cameron Goode, I wouldn't trade the world for the life I have. I like the excitement of not knowing if I'm going to die waking up at five thirty every morning to get up for school or two for Blackthorne night drills. I love having you by my side everyday and knowing you love me baby. If I didn't have this life, I would have never met you."

He pulled me up to where I was sitting upright in front of him and whispered "I love you Alivia, forever and always. As long as you're in it…I will always love having this life."

He cupped my jaw with his hand and kissed me.

My lips burned from contact with his but this was a sweet kiss, a gentle kiss.

A kiss not meant for passion but for love.

"I love you too Trace," I breathed as I pulled back, "forever and always."


	19. We Need To Talk

**Jake POV**

I sat in our room, watching the list as the files ran.

I hadn't slept in a day…afraid that I would miss something.

I felt like Alivia's life is in my hands. She's like my sister…I would do anything to kept her safe.

I had been alone for a couple of hours…but it was keeping me concentrated. I was almost done with the 8th grade but it would take one more day to get through to the 7th. That was too long of a wait.

I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly.

I was tired…but I couldn't fall asleep.

The door opened and Amelia walked in.

"Hey J," Amelia smiled. My heart melted.

She's just so beautiful.

She sat down next to me and I yawned.

"Someone needs a nap," she teased and I nodded.

"I'm exhausted, but I can't stop," I said and stared down at the i-Pad. "Yes you can," she placed her hand on my back and rubbed it slowly.

"Alivia is counting on me," I said, yawning again.

She placed her hands on mine, pulled the i-Pad from them and held it in her hand.

"I'll watch the list sweetie." "Are you sure," but I was already lying down, my head in her lap.

She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep," she whispered and started to run her thumb over my temple. I slowly started to fall asleep when I heard "I love you" quietly.

"I love you too," I mumbled and fell asleep.

**Cammie POV **

I stood in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror.

I looked like death.

The bags under my eyes were big enough to be accessories, my lips were dry, and I was pale. I felt horrible.

There was a traitor in my school who was trying to get my daughter killed. If I didn't find out soon I would be fired…and I hadn't been in the field in ages so the CIA wouldn't take me back.

I started feeling nauseous and gripped the counter top of spilled from my eyes and I dropped to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed.

My poor baby girl could be dead soon…and it's my entire fault. I was the one admitted every single girl in Gallagher. Because of me…a person in the Circle came in and is going to try to kill my daughter.

I cried harder, my sobs wracking my body and hurting my ribs.

The door flew open and Zach stood in the doorway.

"Oh God baby," he got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around me.I cried against his shirt, soaking it in seconds. I couldn't stop…I started crying hard I couldn't breathe.

"Cammie, calm down," Zach said.

"No!" I choked on the word and grabbed my throat.

I couldn't breathe and my head was pounding.

"Cammie calm down!"

I started to scream cry! I couldn't take it.

"I killed her Zach! I swear I have!" "Cammie what the heck are you talking about?" He shook me slightly.

"I KILLED HER!"

"CAMERON NO YOU HAVE NOT!"

"She's going to die if we don't find this girl Zach! Whoever she is: I LET HER IN!"

I started crying again, worse than before, but now I was able to think clearly. My lungs were burning, my head screaming, and my eyes were stinging and I couldn't stop.

Zach pulled me into a bone crushing hug that constricted my ability to breathe…and the pain was so much I couldn't cry. "Zach!"

He let go and I started to hiccup, so strongly they were shaking my body. After twenty minutes of my hiccupping Zach placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Cam, what was that?" I shook my head and dropped it onto my knees. "I don't know."

He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

I curled into a ball and rested my head on his chest. He rocked me back and forward whispering for me to calm down and placing light kisses on my temple. I let the rest of the tears to run down my face…calming down.

"Cameron," Zach whispered. I didn't move.

"Everyone makes mistakes baby. How were you supposed to know that one of these girls was a Circle member's little girl?" I stayed silent. "Do not blame yourself for this Cammie."

I muttered "Okay."

"Promise me baby."

"I promise," I said hoarsely, my throat raw.

I looked up and saw he had tears in his eyes…but he wasn't going to let them spill.

He never did.

We sat there on the bathroom floor, rocking back and forward, together.

**Trace POV**

Going to the P&E barn with an arm still stitched together was not smart at all.I had to go back to the infirmary to get my stitches redone.

"You should not do strenuous activities for a while," the nurse said with a slight French accent.

I smirked.

"Its junior year…I have to do strenuous activities."

She smiled and then gripped my arm. "Be careful. You have been here way too much for my liking."

I left the infirmary and headed to class.

As I walked to Culture Class (a complete waste of time is you ask me) I passed three 7th graders."She hasn't been feeling well lately," the darker skinned girl said.

I slowed down.

"She won't talk anymore. Every time I ask her if she was okay…she would just mutter….I failed."

I walked past the girls.

I had a strong feeling that I knew what and who they were talking about...I didn't want to be right.

I really hope it wasn't who I thought it was.

**Alivia POV **

I sat in class with an empty chair next to me.

Madame Dabney continued to drone on about proper etiquette and how you could get anyone to do your bidding, but I wasn't listening.

The chair next to me was still went to the infirmary at breakfast and missed half of class. I tapped my foot impatiently, getting Madame Dabney's attention.

"Miss Goode, do you have an issue you would like to address to the class," she asked. I opened my mouth to lie when the door opened and Trace walked in."Sorry I'm late Madame," he smiled his charming smile and she smiled back. "It is okay. Please take a seat."

He walked behind some different girls chairs.

Every girl except my friends watched him and swooned.

He sat down next to me and leaned in.

I thought he was going to kiss my cheek when he muttered "We need to talk."


	20. We Know Who You Are

**Alivia POV**

We skipped lunch so Trace could tell us what he heard.

We were hiding in a hidden passage way near the was sound proof and one of my favorite places to hide. Everyone stood in pairs, waiting for my hand Trace to tell us what he heard.

Gripping my hand Trace said "I think I know who the girl is."

No one said a thing.

"Who is it?"

"I heard some girls talking," Trace continued, ignoring Alex's question, "and I have a good idea."

"Who is it," Kodi demanded.

He gave her a look like "shut up."

"What you guys said at lunch the other day got me thinking. Gallagher Girls are usually underestimated…a lot. Whoever it is…would have to be even more underestimated than normal. She would have to be someone who no one would ever accuse of something sinister but know they could get away with anything."

"So who would it be," Reb asked, a little impatient.

"Wait," I snapped.

They all gave me a look like "whoa".

"This girl would have to know a lot about Liv…and to have gained some of her trust."

Jake had cleared grades 12-8, working on 7th grade. I honestly hoped it wasn't a student. That would make Gallagher Academy look foolish and that we accept traitors, deceptors, and killers.

We are not Blackthorne; nor do we want to end up like them.

"I've known every girl in 11th grade my whole life; the 12th graders have sworn to never join the Circle. Everyone else I have known their entire academic careers," I said sadly.

Trace squeezed my hand.

"Everyone…except the newbies."

"No!"

Amelia's hands flew to her mouth, Kodi's dropped open, and Reb choked on air.

Alex, Dondre, and Jake stood stone faced.

"Ames," Dondre muttered, "at Blackthorne 7th graders lose innocence. Everyone has killed their first person by the second semester.""How many newbies are there per year at Blackthorne," I asked.

"Roughly 200," Alex said.

200 people die every year because of a stupid Blackthorne curriculum.

"Which newbie is the traitor Anderson? Don't make us wait any longer," Kodi demanded.

Right as Trace opened his mouth to speak Jake said "I've got her." "Who is it?" "Easy…it's the one person in Gallagher history who sent in an admittance form in the fourth grade."

**[{Running}]**

Running.

That's what I did as soon as Jake told us who it was.

I ran to my mom's office, my skirt flying up.

I didn't care.

I had to tell my mom.

I almost slipped my Converse's not gripping the floor right, but I kept going.

I ran right to my mom's door and then froze.

Inside my mom's office was my mother, standing in the corner, wide-eyed.

_My mother was scared. _

She was scared because in front of her was a small girl...with a loaded gun.


	21. I Beat You

**Alivia POV**

Anger bubbled inside of me, making my vision go red.

Red, like blood.

Blood that would flow from that girl's head if she didn't put the gun down.

I didn't hear him come up behind me but Trace grabbed my arm gently. I didn't turn but I knew what he was trying to say.

Go.

"I'm sorry Headmistress…I have to do this."

"Bailey, you don't have to do what they say."

Bailey shook with nervousness I knew that that could cause even more damage. A shaky hand makes a bullet go anywhere. My mom never once looked in my direction which defiantly kept the situation a little less deadly.

"They will kill me if I fail," Bailey screeched, shaking not from just nervousness but sobs.

"She will kill me Mrs. Goode."

"Who will kill you?"

I yanked my arm away from Trace's tightening grip and growled "I will!"

It happened all in slow mention. My mom and Trace screamed "**NO!**"

Bailey turned the gun at me.

I spin kicked the gun out of her hand, planted my foot, and kicked her in the chest. I heard a pop and knew her ribs were broken. Bailey punched at me, connecting with my jaw. I stumbled back into Trace. I ran and dove at her. Our bodies collided and she went flying into the wall. Pushing off the wall she kicked me in the nose, breaking it. Blood flowed from my nose but I was too enraged to care. I punched her in her broken ribs and she doubled over and I brought my knee up into her forehead.

She fell crying and I punched her square in the nose.

With every word I punched the girl anywhere…everywhere.

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU DISGRACE! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME! GO TO H-," Trace yanked me back and slapped a hand over my mouth.

Bailey lay curled in a ball on the ground, screaming.

I kicked my feet in the air as he lifted me up and pulled me away from the girl. I was beyond mad and I wanted to hit her again and again and again.

Reb came in, grabbed the gun, and then stared at Bailey on the ground.

"What happened," she demanded.

"Bailey tried to kill Cammie…before she killed Alivia," Trace said. I shook in his arms but I was no longer fighting.

**I was seething. **

I leaned my head back against Trace's chest and breathed deeply.

Mr. Smith and Grandpa Solomon ran into the room. "What's going on here," Grandpa Joe yelled and spotted Bailey on the ground."What happened?"

"Bailey tried to kill Cammie," Trace said.

"Why?"

"The Circle has infiltrated Gallagher."

**[{An Hour Later}] **

Aunt Abby was at Gallagher in an hour and two minutes.

She burst through the doors with five guards surrounding Edward grabbed her waist and kissed her hard. They hadn't seen each other since summer.

"Where is she," Abby demanded as soon as she broke for air.

I was standing Reb on the other side of the foyer across from Trace, his arms tight around Bailey, holding her in a grip she would never get through.

Not that she could.

I had beaten the mess out of her.

Her face was bruised and bloody and her body was coiled in against Trace's. Tears mixed with the blood and ran down her face.

I felt no guilt.

She deserved what she got.

She fought well…beyond someone of her grade…but nothing fuels a person more than rage. Especially a person who has almost been killed by the people you work for.

Reb kept a tight grip on my hand and whenever I was start to breath heavier she would squeeze and bring me back to earth.

Abby ran over to me (surprisingly well for a woman in three inch heels) and squeezed me tightly. She didn't mind the blood that was dried rubbing off on her black suit.

"Who did this?"

I jerked my head in Bailey's direction, making me wince.

"Why?"

"She's recruited by the Circle," Reb said dryly."What made you attack her," Abby asked me, an eyebrow rose."She works with the Circle…and she tried to kill mom."

A fire lit up in Abby's eyes but she blinked and it was gone.

"We need to get you out of here soon."

She walked over to Bailey quickly and looking deadly.

"How long have you been updating the Circle about Alivia's whereabouts and activities?" "Since she got back," I heard Bailey say quietly.

I jerked my arm but Reb held strong. I wanted to hit her again. I wanted to scream and kick and punch and hit something!

"Liv calm down," she said in a low threatening voice.

I took a deep breath and wiped my nose.

I looked over at Trace and he mouthed "Calm down."

My nose throbbed painfully and I winced every time I breathed. But I had been through greater pain before. "Has anyone else been contacting the Circle inside of Gallagher," Abby demanded.

"No."

"Are your friends involved in this in anyway?"

"No," Bailey said quietly, "it's just me."

"Are you sure? We have plenty of ways of getting them to confess. If you do happen to work for the Circle…these ways will not be friendly," Abby glared.

"No…please. They had nothing to do with this. I told them nothing I swear. Please leave them out of this," Bailey begged.

"Have you or have you not contacted the Circle regarding having them come inside of Gallagher?"

Bailey dropped her head, her weight falling forward.

"Yes."

Trace let go of her instantly and she fell to the ground. Aunt Abby moved to face my mom, face grim. "Cameron we need to move Alivia now." My mom ran her fingers through her hair and said "Abby their going to find her."

"No they won't not where we're taking her."

"You were already planning on taking her," my mom and Trace asked, voices raised.

"We were going to take all of you. Trace: the Circle wants you more than ever. The rest of you: you have fought Circle members and they were not eliminated. They have memorized your faces," Abby said, turning to my friends.

"What about us," Jake asked, holding Amelia's hand. Amelia had a look on her face that showed she was scared…and that her naïve ways had once again proved her wrong.

It doesn't matter how young you have to be to lose your innocence to her anymore.

"You two were not seen…but they know of you."

"So we're in danger also," Amelia asked, shaking slightly.

I pulled away from Reb but I wasn't heading to Bailey.

I placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder and said "You have to be brave."

"I can't," she shook.

"Yes you can," both Jake and I said.

"Amelia, you are one of the bravest people I know," I said smiling. "How? I'm not strong enough to knock out a grown man. I'm not hot enough to honey pot anyone. All I have are smarts!"

"That can save your life! If something were to happen, you would know how to get out of it!"

She smiled sadly.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are or how pretty you are Ames. Smarts beat strength any day."

I dropped my hand and she smiled at me, more confidently.

"But we're still in danger."

"Welcome to my everyday," I said under my breath.

Alex, Kodi, and Dondre walked out of my mom's office with dark looks on their faces.

"When do we leave," Kodi asked, gripping Alex's hand.

"Tomorrow."


	22. Leaving Permanently

**Alivia POV **

I woke up with blonde hair in my mouth.

I spit it out and then smiled as Ames turned over in her sleep, forming a ball no bigger than three feet long.

I sat up slowly; making sure my head didn't hit the metal bar.I stood up and looked over at Trace. He slept so peacefully with looks on his face so gentle and happy I almost didn't want to wake him up.

I woke him up anyway.

"Trace."

"Wazron," he mumbled.

I brushed his messy hair away from his forehead and said "We have to go."

"When," he grunted quietly.

"Now."

**[{Twenty Minutes Later}] **

I pulled the duffel bag straps over my shoulder and grimaced.

Inside was a week's worth of clothes, over three thousand dollars, and a small first aid kit.

It was enough to get us by for a week or two until the end.

"I just swiped all bugs, phones, and trackers from our room," Trace said, walking up behind me.

"Gun?"

The cool metal pressed against my arm before it disappeared under his jacket.

"I've got it," he said quietly.

I shook slightly, nervousness setting in.

"Liv, we don't have to do this."

I shook my head.

"I can't put anyone else in danger Trace…and I can't leave you." He grabbed my fingers and squeezed. "If you hadn't thought of this of this I would have."

I smiled and we walked down the steps.

"You know we're most likely dead right," Trace asked, hand on the door.

Naturally, all alarms were off.

"I know, but I would rather die next to you than alone."

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, pressing his lips against mine.

"I'm sorry Liv. If life had been different I would have bought you more gifts. I would have taken you on more dates. I would have given you more of my time," tears welled in his eyes.

I took his face in my hands and shook my head.

"Don't you dare start this baby. You have given me…more than enough. I can't fathom asking for anything more or less. You are perfect and I wouldn't have anyone else."

He squeezed my waist and kissed me softly.

"Promise me that won't be our last kiss."

I hugged him tightly.

"I can't promise anything anymore."

We opened the door together and left Gallagher permanently.


	23. What's It Going To Be

**Reb POV**

I woke up being shaken like a rag doll.

Dondre stood up on the bunk below me, hands on my arm and stomach.

"Reb. Reb wake up!"

I sat up quickly, hitting Kodi in the face. "Newman you're dead," she screeched as she swung to punch me, but missed. I had already hopped down from the bunk, feet inches from Alex's face who was on the floor.

His eyes flew open and he said "If you wanted to wake me up you could have just called my name!"

Amelia and Jake walked into the room laughing but stopped when Dondre screamed "GUYS!"

We all turned to look at him. Dondre never raises his voice…let alone scream.

"Alivia and Trace are gone!"

My mouth dropped open and spun in a circle, checking the room.

"Where are they," Kodi demanded, standing next to Alex.

"They're gone! When I woke up…there was this note," he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

I snatched it from his hand and read the note out loud.

"_Reb, Kodi, Amelia, Alex, Jake, and Dondre, we're sorry we did this. We had to leave. We had to leave you guys behind so we didn't get you hurt anymore. We had to leave to keep Gallagher safe. We had to leave…but we couldn't leave each other. We're probably not going to come back. If we do come back…it's either because we managed to stop the circle, or our bodies were shipped to Langley. We love you guys and we want to thank you for everything. Sincerely, Liv and Trace." _

I dropped the letter to the ground and choked on air.

Amelia was crying silently.

Kodi shook against Alex.

"How could they," she demanded.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I would have done the same." "We would have done the same," Dondre laid a hand on my arm.

"We're leaving today to go to the safe house," Kodi said quietly, "there's nothing we can do."

Silence filled the air and sadness joined it.

Alivia and Trace had just sent themselves to their deaths...again.

This time we couldn't save then.

This time we couldn't be the heroes.

This time they might actually die.

**Alex POV**

We told Mrs. Goode that Alivia and Trace were gone. We were told to get ready. We heard a crashing noise and crying but we did as we were told.

We got our bags together and waited at the doors of Gallagher.

Kodi's tears had long dried from my t-shirt but the weight of her head still stayed.

Who was I to tell her to move it?

I wouldn't anyway.

I slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to me tighter.

A large white van pulled up into the drive and I grabbed both our trunks. She placed her hand on mine and took hers from me. Without a word she walked up to the car, opened her trunk, and put her suitcase in the back.

She opened the door and climbed into the back.

I followed her.

After my stuff was in I climbed into the back with her and sat down.

She didn't look at me but her body was shaking slightly like she was going to start crying again.

I placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed a circle with my thumb. I rubbed circles into her perfect skin while the others got in. I rubbed circles while the car pulled out of the drive. I rubbed circles into her leg until she turned to look at me.

Laying her head down on my shoulder she breathed slowly until she fell asleep.

I slid an arm around her and closed my eyes.

We had to get Alivia and Trace back.

They were probably going to turn themselves into the Circle.

We were helpless.

There was a good chance they were going to die.

We couldn't do anything.

What could we do? We're kids. We're high schoolers. We're operatives- _in training_.

We're helpless.

We are underestimated.

I laughed quietly, moving Kodi.

She whimpered in her sleep a little and I looked down at her. Her bottom lip was slightly poked out, her body curled into a ball, and she had a look that reminded me of a regular teenage girl.

She looked normal.

My girl was underestimated.

We all are…and we're smart.

We were cunning.

We were going to take advantage of being underestimated.

We wanted our friends back.

**Trace POV**

_ "_Liv," I poked her in her side, "we're here."

She blinked and sat up.

I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled.

"Good morning baby," I said sweetly.

She smiled and hugged me.

"Morning T."

I slid my arms around her and squeezed her tightly. I had to cherish every moment I had left with her. We were mostly likely heading to our deaths.

I knew Alivia didn't want to let anyone else getting hurt. We loved everyone we left behind so that we could end our lives together. I gripped her tighter and she buried her face in my chest.

"Should we do this Trace?"

I kissed the top of her head and whispered "Shouldn't we?"

Five minutes later, we grabbed our bags and hopped out of the back of the truck we had jumped into in Virginia and rode to Kentucky.

That horrible lady was going to meet us here.

This is where we would end it once and for all.

As we disappeared into the woods, I grabbed Alivia's waist and kissed her hard. Her fingers tangled in my hair and held me to her. Our lips fumbled against each others like we couldn't get enough. We couldn't…not anymore. It was our last kiss until we could guarantee we would have more.

When we pulled back, I placed my forehead against Liv's and stared into her beautiful green eyes. Those green eyes that pulled me in from the start.

"I love you Liv, no matter what."

A tear slipped from her eye but she didn't wipe it away.

"I love you too Trace," she whispered.

"Well isn't this sweet?"

We turned around to see Catherine Goode standing in front of us.

"It's Goode to see you two again. Please take notice of the pun," she smirked.

Alivia shook in my arms.

I fought the urge to push her behind me.

She could handle herself. She was a Gallagher Girl. She was my Gallagher Girl.

"We're here Catherine," I spit out, "there's no reason to play games."

"I'm not playing games Trace. I am cherishing the moment," Catherine smiled evilly.

"You're sick," Alivia snapped, taking a step forward.

In seconds, six guards appeared from the woods in front of us.

"You come anywhere near me and they **will **shoot."

I grabbed Alivia's arm and pulled her back.

"It's no use Liv. It's over," I mumbled. Anger, sadness, and confusion filled her eyes. "You can't give up Trace," she said quietly gripping my waist. "I'm not," I whispered, barely audible, "trust me."

"Are you two done? Because if so, I'll shoot you now," Catherine said with a bored tone.

I tapped Liv's wrist and she looked down. On her wrist was the bracelet we got from Sublevel 3. The one packed with bullets.

"Why don't you just kill us now? Why haven't you yet," Alivia demanded, pulling her arm away from me.

With two steps, every single gun was focused on her.

"Liv," I warned.

"I know you want to kill us. I know you want to kill me," Alivia took two more steps, purposely more than an arm's length away from me.

"So why haven't you?"

"I haven't killed you two yet…because I have a proposition." Liv looked back at me with a wary look. I took a step towards her. Half of the guns focused on me.

"What is your proposition," I asked.

I was buying time.

We both were.

If we kept her talking, she wouldn't shoot us yet.

"You two are the most advanced and talented spies of your age. Alivia: you are ahead of all the seniors at Gallagher. With the training and experiences you've had, you can easily apply for the CIA now if you wanted to," she turned to me, "Trace, you have killed more people in you freshman year than most Circle members do in three years of service."

I hung my head as Alivia tensed.

I never told Alivia how many people I killed…because I didn't want her to see me as what I was…what I am. I didn't want her to see me as a killer.

"What do you want," Alivia demanded, voice raising.

"I want you two to join us. I want you to join the Circle."

A laugh escaped Alivia's lips.

It wasn't one of humor.

It was one of disbelief and craziness.

"You want us to join you? After what you've done to us," she asked, voice cracking.

"Well it's better than having me kill you right?"

Liv was about to let a string of words mixed in with "No!" but I reach forward and covered her mouth.

"If you show that you don't have interest she will kill you now," I warned, lips pressing against her ear.

Liv pulled away and took a deep breath.

"You two could be together. You could have a family, well paying jobs, a big house that no one would know where it was," Catherine numbered on her fingers. She was teasing us with what she knew we wanted to hear.

"You're friends and family would be safe," she lied.

I could tell by the way her pupils dilated and the way her hand twitched.

She might as well have written LIAR across her forehead…it would have been less obvious.

Liv had stopped shaking in anger and just stood there.

It was the part about having a family…together.

I had promised her in sophomore year I would give her a family.

That was when we were almost killed by the same woman standing in front of us promising a future that didn't exist.

Catherine placed both hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what's it going to be?"


	24. It's Over Now

**? POV**

I pressed my foot on the gas and watched as the speedometer meter flew to the other side of the dash.

I couldn't drive fast enough.

Alivia and Trace could be dead in minutes if I didn't get there.

They were counting on me.

A police officer pulled out of the woods and started to chase me, sirens flailing. I pulled over and waited as he took forever to walk up.

When he didn't come to the window in time I climbed out of the SUV and walked up to him.

"Sir I have no time for this," I said.

He gave me a look and said "Ma'am you were speeding forty miles over the speed limit."

"I don't care! Here's my badge," I pulled badge out of the pocket in my jacket and showed him.

"Two children are about to die if you do not let me go. Now if you plan on hiding me back and these children die I will make your life living hell."

I snapped my badge holder closed and walked back to my car.

"Feel free to charge the CIA with my speeding ticket," I yelled out the window as I sped away.

**Dondre POV**

I sat on the couch in Mr. Solomon's safe house with Reb.

Her head rested on my shoulder and we sat in silence. I slid my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She turned her head and kissed me softly under the jaw. I turned and pressed my lips to her forehead.

Lately we had been kissing and touching more…knowing that we weren't guaranteed time together…especially not now.

Reb brought her knees up and curled into a ball against me.

"Dondre?" "Yeah Reb?"

"Do you think we'll get them back?"

I sighed.

"I don't know. Liv and Trace wouldn't leave to throw their lives away. They would have a plan…and a sense of back up."

I stood up and held out my hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going," she asked, taking my hand. "We're going swimming."

I knew that if she started to think about this she would start to worry.

If she started to worry she would pace and ramble and not be able to focus on her own safety.

I've known Trace since we went to the same preschool. I know that he wouldn't put Alivia in danger unless he absolutely had to. He would lay down his life for her any day. I also know, he always has a plan.

We changed quickly and then walked hand in hand down to the lake.

Reb's skin is a beautiful caramel color that makes her look like a goddess…but if I ever told her that she would put me in a head lock.

Mrs. Goode sat on the edge of the dock, feet in the water, back hunched. She hadn't said anything since we got here and I was determined on changing that. She's like another mother to me.

"Hi Mrs. Goode," I said and she looked up at me.

"Hi guys," she said quietly.

"Auntie are you going to swim with us?"

Mrs. Goode shook her head and said "I was just going to sit here." "Okay..," Reb trailed off.

I crouched down and ran my hand through the water. It was the perfect temperature.

"You kids have fun," Mrs. Goode smiled.

"The water feels really good," I said to Reb standing up.

"Okay…and," she asked.

In one fluid motion I had an arm under her legs and one on her back.

"Dondre no!"

"I love you," I yelled and threw her into the water. Mrs. Goode laughed and I dove in, missing Reb's head by inches.

The water woke up everyone of my sense and I opened my eyes. It was surprisingly clear for a lake and I could see everything around me. Including the foot coming at me impossibly fast for being underwater.

I groaned, bubbles flying out of my mouth.

I swam to the top and glared at Reb.

She was laughing so hard, she would sink under a little and then pop back up again.

"That hurt!"

She rolled her eyes and said "You've been hit harder."

I grinned.

"I know," I pulled her against me, water splashing up our faces, and kissed her softly.

She smiled and then climbed onto the dock.

"Ready?" I nodded and Mrs. Goode smiled.

Reb ran and then did a triple full into the water.

Mrs. Goode and I cheered but when she came back up I yelled "Show off," and splashed water in her face. She laughed and splashed me back.

"Watch out," a body flew over me and slammed into the water, creating a tidal wave. We all laughed as Alex bobbed to the surface grinning like a two year old.

Kodi dove into the water and came up, smiling.

Reb splashed me again and I swam under the water and tackled her waist.

She went under and kicked at me.

I laughed in my head and tickled her stomach. She laughed and air escape from her mouth. She swam at me and I grabbed her arm, pulling her down with me. We were trained to stay underwater for twenty minutes at a time so we didn't worry about blacking out.

We didn't get anywhere close to the bottom of the lake but we were deep enough.

Reb placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on her waist. We kissed and floated to the top together.

I guess it made us horrible friends that we were having fun while Trace and Alivia were in danger…I felt bad. Sometimes…there's nothing else to do but hope nothing happens.

"Guys," Amelia yelled as we came to the top.

We all turned to see her and Jake running at us.

"What's wrong Ames," Reb asked.

"It's Mrs. Morgan! She called. She's going to help Trace and Alivia!"

"Where are they," Mrs. Goode stood up quickly.

"Kentucky."

"We need to go now! Guys get ready," Mrs. Goode demanded and ran into the house.

In seconds we had gotten out of the lake and were running to the house.

We were going to get out friends back.

I just hoped they were still alive.

**Alivia POV**

** "**Never would we join you," Trace and I spit out in unison.

"Then you leave me more choice."

I stood pressed against Trace, tears threatening to spill. Our back up wasn't here yet…and she had her gun pointed at us. Trace's arm held me tighter and a tear fell down his face.

"I didn't think it would end like this," I whispered, "I thought we would die heroes. End up stopping the Circle and then die in our sleep," I mumbled.

I was rambling…what else was I going to say.

"I'm sorry you met me Trace," I choked.

He looked me in the eye, wiped my tears away with his thumbs, and whispered "I'm not."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

Our last kiss.

"I love you Alivia. I always wanted you to be Alivia Anderson you know," he whispered.

I started to sob loudly.

"I wanted to be Trace," I choked out, "I would have said yes."

He let those last few tears fall and whispered "I know."

We turned to Catherine and whispered "Do it."

Trace's hand gripped mine tightly.

I knew the only way he would let go is if his body hit the ground. I closed my eyes and whispered "I love you Trace."

"I love you Alivia," he whispered back.

We stood and waited for our end.

Shots rang out and I seized my body up for the bullets that never came.

I opened my eyes and saw all six guards dead and my grandmother standing with a gun pointed to the back of Catherine's head.

"Leave my granddaughter alone."

Catherine dropped her gun.

I picked my arm up and aimed my bracelet at her, relief filling my body.

Trace walked up and went to grab the gun when Catherine kicked him in the face.

"Trace," I yelled and he jumped up.

Blood ran down his face but he was filled with rage.

He punched at Catherine and she dodged it. My grandma kicked her in the leg and she fell a little but kicked back and kicked my grandma in the ribs. I ran forward and kicked at her side. Catherine grabbed my leg and twisted it. I dropped to the ground and screamed in pain. Trace dove at her and they went sprawling. Catherine got on top of Trace and punched his face hard. Trace yelled and flipped them over. He pounded her face with his fists and she pushed him off.

I dragged myself over to my grandma and grabbed the gun.

"Finish her," my grandmother coughed.

I pulled myself over to where Catherine lay curled in a ball. Trace pulled me up and I aimed the gun at her.

"It's over Catherine. It's all over."

"You fought well. I'm glad you have the name of Goode," she coughed.

Trace tightened his grip on my waist and held me closer and more upright.

"My name won't be Goode any longer. I might actually want to keep it if it wasn't for you," I spit.

I took a deep breath…and pulled the trigger.


	25. Everything's Perfect

**Seventeen Years Later**

**Alivia POV**

Trace pulled the car into the driveway of our giant home and parked the car.

I sighed in relief as we made it home from another mission safely."We're home," he smiled and kissed me softly. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled. Two minutes later we unlocked the car.

"I wonder how the kids are," Trace said getting out.

I got out and walked to the trunk.

"I'm sure their practicing. Getting those acceptance letters was a big deal to them," I lifted my suitcase out of the trunk.

"We didn't need an acceptance letter to know that Peyton was going to get into Gallagher. She's your daughter," Trace said and grabbed my hand.

"Well we didn't need a letter from Blackthorne to know Matt was going to get in either. He is of course the spitting image of you," I smirked.

"Stop it," he frowned.

I smirked wider.

As we walked up the steps Trace grabbed my hand and said "We knew they were going to make it in from the beginning." "Why do you say that," I asked, placing my bag down to slid my arms around his neck.

"Because they're our kids," he whispered and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips and then pulled away.

"Well then let's go inside and see _our_ kids."

He grinned and unlocked the door.

We dropped off our bags and headed and walked upstairs to the gym.

I told Trace a four story house would be too much but he didn't want to listen.

As we got closer to the gym sounds of grunting, yelling, and bodies hitting a matt filled the air.

Trace I walked hand in hand towards the sounds, smiling at each other. He leaned down and kissed my temple.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Let's see how Matt is beating Peyton shall we," he asked.

"Excuse you? You have been beat enough times by Rebecca Moyer to know that being a girl has nothing to do with it. Peyton is going to beat Matt every time," I said matter of factly.

"How are you so sure," Trace raised an eyebrow.

"Observe" I opened the door right when Peyton flipped Matt and pinned him down with one knee.

I smiled at Trace with a "told ya" smile and walked in.

"Whatever," he mumbled, following me.

"How many times is that grandma," Peyton asked, flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ten to three," my mom laughed.

My dad looked at Matt and laughed.

Matt's unruly curly hair was even messier than usual and covered the look of wanting to quit in his eyes.

"You need some work Matty."

Matt propped himself up on his elbows and flipped his hair.

"I keep losing to a girl!"

Peyton spun and kicked him in the chest, knocking him on his back.

"You keep losing to a Gallagher Girl," she corrected and then helped him up.

Peyton blew her bright blonde hair out of her eyes and then spotted us.

"Mom! Dad!"

Peyton ran straight for Trace and practically knocked him over. Matt grinned and walked over to us. I hugged my baby boy tightly and then pulled back.

"How have you guys been? Have you been doing your training regularly? Have you been stretching properly? You guys have been running every morning right," I asked.

"Calm down Cammie," my dad joked.

My mom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I've made sure they've been working hard."

Trace walked over to my mom and gave her a hug and shook hands with my dad.

"How was your mission," Peyton asked, bumping Matt with her hip. "Classified," Trace smirked. Matt bumped Peyton back.

She grabbed his waist, spun him around, and kicked his butt. He rolled back onto the matt and then turned around to face her. "You're dead Pey!" Peyton rolled her eyes and then flipped over to him. She landed squarely on both feet and then squared off ready to spar.

"Bring it _Matty_."

As they launched into another fight I turned to my mom.

"Any news?"

"The gang was planning on coming over so they could throw a Blackthorne/Gallagher going away party."

"Including Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Preston, Jonas, Rachel, Joe, Abby, and Edward," my dad added.

"I can't wait to see them!"

"It's going to be good having everyone together again," Trace slipped an arm around my waist and smiled.

**[{Two hours later}]**

You would think that after getting back from a mission your friends and family would let you have time to rest.

Well not my family.

I stood in the bathroom mirror and stared at my reflection.

My skin was flawless (thanks to Kodi and Ames for mixing makeup and science experiments together and using me as a lab rat) and there was no sign I ever went through torture or struggle.

My head and heart knew…and that was more than enough for me to endure.

I placed my hands on my belly and gave a small smile.

I still hadn't told Trace yet.

"Hey sexy," Trace slid his arms around my waist and smiled at me in the mirror.

His hands ran over my tight shirt on my belly.

Then he froze.

"Liv…," he started.

I smiled sheepishly at him and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning on it today actually," I turned in his arms.

He kissed me gently and then said "I can't wait for another Anderson to be walking around!"

"Umm actually baby…," I bit my lip, "there's going to be…two more Andersons walking around."

"Even better," he picked me up and spun me around.

"The legacy will continue even after Peyton and Matt graduate!"

I smiled and brought my hands down to his chest.

"The best thing is…no more Circle."

He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered "Exactly."

**[{Twenty Minutes Later}] **

Everyone arrived at separate times naturally.

With my parents friends Bex and Grant came first.

Next came Liz and Jonas.

Then came Macey and Preston.

Lastly my grandmother, grandfather, aunt and uncle came in together.

Kodi and Alex came first with Brandon who immediately tackled Matt to the ground and shoved his acceptance letter in his face. Matt pushed him off him and pulled his out of his back pocket.

Next came Amelia and Jake.

They had their son and daughter: Jack and Audrey both of them 11 months apart.

Those kids are barely like their parents. They are super athletic and have incredible senses of balance. But they do take after their mother's phonographic memory and their father's incredible hacking skills.

Lastly came Reb and Dondre with their triplets Bryan, Josie, and three kids were quiet like their dad but always got their word in and fought and hit you unnecessarily like their mother.n

Our entire family was here.

The kids immediately went to the gym to work out.

The adults stayed in the living room and talked and laughed.

It was good to have everyone here again safe for now.

**[{Seven hours later}] **

Later when everyone had left and the kids were sleeping I lay with my body curled into Trace's.

His fingers ran over the skin that my shirt had failed to cover as I slid against him.

I closed my eyes and breathed against his chest.

"Is something wrong baby," he asked quietly.

I shook my head and pressed my forehead against his chest.

"Everything's perfect."


End file.
